Smash Life
by Solar Crimson
Summary: Basically what goes on when the Smashers are not fighting. Pairings: Capt. FalconxSamus, MarthxZelda in later chapters. :Chapter 16, unbelievably up, though with a notice:
1. The Arrival

Dragon Pokémon Trainer: I've disconitnued my other fics and will now work on a Super Smash Brothers Melee fic.  
  
Dratini: What fics were those, again?  
  
DPT: Nintendo Days and Neglected Pokémon: The Grand Adventure. Although I might redo Neglected Pokémon once Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire come out and I know all of the new Pokémon and their moves, as well as the new attacks that the older Pokémon will be able to learn.  
  
Dratini: Anyways, all of the characters in this fic are copyright of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Rare (well, sorta), Param, Intelligent Systems, and, of course, Hal Labratory.  
  
DPT: Alright! Lets star-  
  
Marin: *runs outta nowhere* Chris *hugs DPT, tightly*!  
  
DPT: ... Crap...  
  
Dratini: That must hurt...  
__________________________________  
  
Smash Life- Chapter 1  
  
During the summer of 2001, 26 (including both of the Ice Climbers) Nintendo characters are signing up for Smash League 2 (aka: Super Smash Bros. Melee). Afterwards, they were all told to come back on December 3, 2001. They did, and as they took their seats in the auditorium, the president of Smash walked up to the stage.  
  
"It is an honor for you to be here, Nintendoians", said the president. "Allow me to introduce myself to the new people who don't know me. I am Shigeru Miyamoto."  
  
Everyone cheered. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo were clapping.  
  
"When you registered, you were told to list 4 special moves, although the 12 fighters from the original just had to list one extra move." Shigeru fumbled through his papers. "The fighters are as follow: From the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, his clone Doctor Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser; From Hyrule, Link, his younger self, Young Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf; from DK Isle, Donkey Kong; from Port Town, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon; from her starship in space and Captain Falcon's girlfriend (yeah, that's right, girlfriend) Samus Aran; from Corneria, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi; from Popstar, Kirby; from the regions of Kanto and Johto, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo; from Onett, Ness; from Infinite Glacier, the Ice Climbers; from the lands of Altea and Phaerae, Prince Marth and Lord Roy; and finally, back from Superflat World, Mr. Game & Watch." Shigeru took a breath. "Now, on each of the 6 floors in the Apartment, there are 13 available rooms for you."  
  
"How can there be 13 rooms if there are 26 of us?!" yelled Bowser.  
  
"That's easy, you'll each have a roomate. Write them down as they are listed on this screen behind me." Shigeru stepped aside and the room pairings appeared on the screen.  
  
Room 206: Mario - Luigi  
Room 219: Peach - Zelda  
Room 224: Dr. Mario - Yoshi  
Room 521: Bowser - Ganondorf  
Room 413: DK - Mewtwo  
Room 607: Capt. Falcon - Samus  
Room 302: Popo - Nana (the Ice Climbers)  
Room 327: Fox - Falco  
Room 427: Ness - Mr. Game & Watch  
Room 316: Kirby - Jigglypuff  
Room 431: Link - Young Link  
Room 314: Pikachu - Pichu  
Room 626: Marth - Roy  
  
"Now, get aquainted (spelling?) with your roomate and unpack in those rooms. The Smashing starts this day next week." Shigeru put his papers in the suitcase he brought in. "Good-bye, and see ya next week!" He waved as he walked out of the auditorium.  
  
"Looks like-a we're rooming-a together, bro", said Mario to Luigi.  
  
"Yeah", said Luigi. "But-a don't act like a control-a freak like you always-a do!"  
  
"Don't worry-a. I won't-a!"  
  
Peach and Zelda are talking at the other side of the room.  
  
"And make sure you don't put posters of Mario on my side of the room. That's where I put my posters of myself", said Zelda, explaining the rules of the room to Peach.  
  
"Okay. Just don't leave your Zelda games on my side of the room", said Peach.  
  
"I won't. Promise."  
  
Marth meets up with Roy.  
  
"Hello. My name is Marth", said Marth. "You're Roy, right?"  
  
"Yeah", said Roy. "What do you believe in? Pure Power or Speed and Stragety?"  
  
"Speed and Stragety. What about you?"  
  
"Power! Look at my sword! It's thick and powerful; and it really slices at its base!"  
  
"My sword is sharper at its tip."  
  
"I see. Can you help me with my bags?"  
  
"I already got my bags. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm 16."  
  
"Really? I'm 17."  
  
"Let's just go to the apartment room. All of this traveling made me tired."  
  
"I know."  
  
Marth and Roy leaves.  
  
Outside, Captain Falcon was walking with Samus, who was in her suit, and had been when they were in the auditorium.  
  
"So, we're roomates", said Samus.  
  
"Yeah", said Captain Falcon. "I think they did it because both we're bounty hunters."  
  
"But they know that we're a couple, don't they. We revealed it in the first Smash League in 1999."  
  
"I know. But they didn't put Mario and Peach together, or Link and Zelda."  
  
"Didn't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Link and Zelda broke up."  
  
"Really?! When?!"  
  
"Last month."  
  
"But what about Mario and Peach?"  
  
"They insisted that they be in different rooms; and besides, they put the Ice Climbers in the same room."  
  
"That's because they don't like being seperated. Kinda like you and me."  
  
Underneath her helmit, Samus smiled.  
  
In room 521...  
  
"HOW CAN I BE STUCK IN THIS ROOM WITH A STUPID, OVERGROWN, SPIKE-SHELLED TURTLE?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Ganondorf.  
  
"Because they wanted to put the villians in the same room!" said Bowser.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MEWTWO?!?! THAT VILLIAN POKéMON?!?!?!"  
  
"Mewtwo's not really a villian. He was just driven crazy by those scientists and Giovanni."  
  
Meanwhile in room 413...  
  
"Out of all of the people here, they could've given me anybody, even Jigglypuff; but instead, they just had to give me this gorilla", said Mewtwo.  
  
Donkey Kong is eating a banana. "I'm not a gorilla. I'm an ape."  
  
"You look more like a gorilla to me."  
  
Room 431...   
  
"Since I'm 17, 7 years older than you, I'm the boss and what I say goes. Understand?" said Link to Young Link.  
  
"But what if I wanna watch Zoom on TV?"  
  
"You can, if I'm not watching Dr. Phil, that is."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
Back at the auditorium...  
  
"You're just Mario in a Doctor's suit!" said Yoshi.  
  
"Of-a course!" said Dr. Mario. "They-a cloned Mario, put-a me in a Doctor-a suit, and gave-a me my own moves-a!"  
  
"Oookay..."  
  
In the garage...  
  
"Why do we have to store our ARWINGs here, Fox?" asked Falco.  
  
"There ARWINGs are gonna be used at Corneria and Venom during fights", said Fox. "They can be used as platforms and they also shoot at the fighters."  
  
"Wouldn't that be considered cheap?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I see. I'm gonna like it here."  
  
In room 302...  
  
"We're gonna win!" said Popo.  
  
"Yeah! We always work and fight together!" said Nana.  
  
In room 427...  
  
"Since we're roomates, I have to teach you some english", said Ness.  
  
-Beep! Beep!- said Mr. Game & Watch.  
  
"First, say 'Hello'."  
  
-Beep!-  
  
"Okay, then. Say 'Hi'."  
  
-Beep!-  
  
"Say 'Ness is the greatest kid in all of Nintendo'."  
  
-BONG! BONG! BONG!- Mr. Game & Watch jumped in the air and as he fell, a flat, black parachute appeared on his back and he floated to the ground.  
  
"This is gonna be harder than I thought..." Ness sighed.  
  
As for the last four, Kirby is in the cafeteria eating (or, inhaling) food, and Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are playing in the trees outside of the apartment.  
  
[End of Chapter 1]  
__________________________________  
  
DPT: So the first chapter is over. And more is on the way.  
  
Dratini: Look for Chapter 2 soon.  
  
Marin: And look for us to do the disclaimer and end-chapter remarks in future chapters. *kisses DPT's cheek*  
  
DPT: AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!!  
  
Dratini: -_- '  
  
Marin: Good-bye, readers! Until the next chapter! *kisses DPT again, this time on his lips*  
  
DPT: Aw, man... *blushes for a split second*  
  
Dratini: O_O ' 


	2. The Next Day: Marth's Big Problem, and s...

Sneasel: *scratching head* Where's Chris?  
  
Dratini: Hiding from Marin. Anyway, Chris do not own the characters in this fic. Big businesses like Nintendo do.  
  
Sneasel: Who own us?  
  
Dratini: Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.  
  
Sneasel: Oh. On with the fic, then.  
________________________________  
  
Smash Life- Chapter 2  
  
It is the day after the First-Day Assembly. All of the Smashers were told to stay within the Smash Village, which includes the HO, mini-mall, restaurant, the apartment, a playground, a park, a small forest, a gymnasium, and a pool. Everyone is going to different places. Everyone is wearing different clothes than they usually do while fighting (except the ones who don't wear clothes).  
  
At the restaraunt...  
  
Marth and Roy are eating lunch. Marth has a salad and breadsticks, while Roy has a double cheeseburger with fries. Marth is wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and black gym shoes. Roy is wearing a red T-shirt, brown shorts, and red gym shoes. They both still have their head pieces in their heads. Their swords are in their apartment room.  
  
"So, do you have any girlfriends?" asked Roy.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business", said Marth, picking up his fork, sticking it in his salad, and pulling it back to eat the salad.  
  
"C'mon, Marth! I thought we were best buddies!"  
  
"We just met yesterday."  
  
"Please?" Roy gave Marth the Sad-Puppy-Dog look and made sad dog sounds.  
  
Marth knew he couldn't stand that look. He gave in to it all of the time. "Okay, okay. No, I don't."  
  
"Oh. Well I do. Back in my kingdom." Roy took a rather large bite out of his cheeseburger. "Her name's Roxy. She's a real goddess. She's expecting me to win this league, or at least be runner-up."  
  
"Chew with your mouth closed."  
  
As Marth and Roy were eating (or talking in this case), Peach and Zelda walked in. Peach is wearing a pink T-shirt, blue shorts, yellow shoes, and has her hair tied back without her crown. Zelda is wearing a magenta shirt, purple pants, and high-heeled black boots. She still has her head-piece on her head. The two women walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Oh," Marth said.  
  
"What?" asked Roy.  
  
"She just walked in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zelda."  
  
Roy turned around and saw her.  
  
"Oh. She's cute, isn't she?"  
  
Marth nodded while eating more of his salad.  
  
"Go talk to her."  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... because..." Marth is looking for the right words to say.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
Marth took a deep breath. "Whenever I talk to girls, I freeze up on the spot."  
  
Roy started snickering. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Marth shook his head.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Roy stood and walked into the restroom. "HA HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HA HA!!!!!!!!" After that, he came back out and took his seat at the table.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Marth, a little angry.  
  
"Uhh... nothin'. Anyways, I'm gonna teach you how to talk to girls, starting with Zelda."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy. Just read what I write on this sheet of paper." Roy pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing on it.  
  
--------------------  
  
Zelda and Peach took a seat across the room, near the windows. Marth and Roy were sitting at a table far from the windows, near the restrooms. The four Smashers were the only customers in the restaraunt, due to the strict policy of "Smashers and Smash League Authorities only allowed in Smash Village."  
  
"I don't see why you broke up with Link", said Peach. "He's a cutie."  
  
"I broke up with him because...", said Zelda. "Because it wasn't working out. I mean, all he did was talk about his adventures and how he defeated Ganon, as well as something called Majora's Mask. Then when I try to change the subject, he act like he don't know anything about it. Like this one time..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
In Hyrule, Link and Zelda are sitting on top of a hill with a tree. It is a beautiful, sunny day with white, puffy clouds in the sky. A small breeze is also blowing.  
  
"...Even though Ganon knocked away my sword, I still beat him! I stunned him with my Light Arrows and hit his tail with my Megaton Hammer! After several times, the fire died down and I got the sword and repeated the process, except with the sword instead of the hammer! You were there! I was awesome! Wasn't I awesome?" said Link, sounding like he was pepped up on Pep Pills.  
  
"Yes, you were," said Zelda, tired of hearing the same story over and over again for the past 7 years. "Hey, did you hear about Malon's newest milk sensation: the Lon Lon Supreme? I hear it's delicious!"  
  
"Uhh... hey, wanna hear about how I beat Majora's Mask? First, I was swallowed up by the moon, and..."  
  
Zelda sighed.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"You 17 year old teens can't ever keep a good relationship going!" said Peach.  
  
"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who's 35 years old!" said Zelda.  
  
"So, who're you gonna date now?"  
  
"I don't know. I probably won't date for a while."  
  
"What about Marth? He cute, and he's your age."  
  
"I don't think so. Marth looks too serious. I want someone fun, but not too fun."  
  
"I heard that Marth's sword is longer than Link's."  
  
"It is?"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Here," said Roy as he gave Marth the sheet of paper.  
  
"'Hello, my name is Marth. I would be very pleased if you would go on a date Saturday night'? That's not the right way to approach a girl!" said Marth.  
  
"Hey, it worked for me and Roxy."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Marth's blue hair is definately a turn on, but that golden head band..." said Zelda.  
  
"You can't be too picky with men, Zel," said Peach.  
  
"Here's your food: Two orders of salad and breadsticks. Would you like ranch dressing with that?" said the waiter, who was male.  
  
"Yes!" said Peach.  
  
"No, thanks," said Zelda.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I've always had a thing about blondes," said Marth. "But I'm still too nervous to talk to her."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll have you talking to girls by next week!" said Roy. "Can you throw this away for me?"  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because I'm enjoying it here."  
  
Marth picked up the leftovers and put them on a tray. He then started carrying it to the garbage bin.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Excuse me while I go throw this paper ball in the garbage," said Zelda.  
  
"Why do you need to throw that away?" asked Peach.  
  
"Because there's a lot of disgusting stuff in it." With that, Zelda got up and walked towards the garbage bin.  
  
--------------------  
  
Marth got to the bin at the same time Zelda did. Marth's eyes were glued on her and he didn't see what he was doing. As a result, he dumped the garbage on the floor.  
  
"I think you missed," said Zelda, giggling a little.  
  
"Oh," said Marth. He cleaned up the mess and put it in the garbage bin.  
  
"Anyway, pleased to meet you, Marth." Zelda stretched out her arm.  
  
"Uhhhhh........" said Marth.  
  
"Hello! Is anybody there?" Zelda knocked on his head.  
  
"P-p-pleased to m-m-meet you too, Z-z-zelda." Marth stretched out his arm.  
  
After they shook hands, Zelda said, "Okay, see ya later." She went back to her seat.  
  
Marth went back to his table.  
  
"I saw what happened," said Roy.  
  
"I know," said Marth as he pulled out a dollar (the waiter's tip) and put it on the table.  
  
"She digged you, Marth." Roy stood and put a dollar of his own on the table.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, all of that's gonna change next week!"  
  
Marth and Roy then walked out of the restaraunt.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Marth seems nice," said Zelda. "If only he didn't stutter..."  
  
"Picky girl," said Peach.  
  
In the gymnasium...  
  
Captain Falcon and Samus are working out. Samus does not have her armored suit on (go to www.nintendoland.com to see how I view Samus without her helmit). Captain Falcon does not have his helmit on. He has black hair (and no triangle shaped, white eyes, like he do when he wears his helmit, mind you. His eyes are dark brown and looks like a normal person's eyes).  
  
Samus is wearing a blue tank top, black shorts, and white gym shoes. Her hair is tied back. Captain Falcon is wearing a black jersey, black shorts, and black gym shoes. On the front, his jersey has the number 7 on it with the words F-Zero printed above the number and Grand Prix printed below it. On the back "Falcon" is printed above the 7. (since Captain Falcon isn't in uniform, he will be refered to his first name, which is Douglas)  
  
Samus is running on one of those running exercise machines and Douglas is lifting weights.  
  
"We must be in shape for the fights next week," said Douglas. "We don't wanna end up like Mario, do we?"  
  
"No," said Samus. "Besides, my suit has extra capabilities. It can allow me to run fast and jump high."  
  
"But what if someone challenges you to a fight outside of a Smash match?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Hey. I bet I can lift these weights faster than you can run!"  
  
Samus rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
In the apartment, room 521...  
  
Ganondorf is wearing a black jacket with a black T-shirt, black pants, black Air Force 1 Nikés, a black, backwards cap, and had golden necklaces and rings.  
  
Bowser is eating a slice of pizza. "You look like a Cash Money Millionaire reject."  
  
"I did not ask for your opinion, you ugly, mutant, overgrown turtle." said Ganondorf.  
  
"Better to be an ugly, mutant, overgrown turtle than an ugly greenish skinned guy with a nose the same length as the planet Jupiter." Bowser laughed.  
  
"That's it! You're goin' down!" With that, Ganondorf launched himself onto Bowser and started punching him.  
  
In the forest...  
  
Donkey Kong is in a tree filled with bananas.  
  
"It's Banana Heaven!" said DK.  
  
Right when DK was about to grab one, Kirby walked into the area. He saw the bananas and atarted inhaling them. This continued until all of the bananas were gone. Kirby then spat out the pills.  
  
"KIRBY!!!!!!!!" yelled DK.  
  
Kirby then belched.  
  
In the apartment lobby...  
  
Fox, Falco, and Link are sitting in the lobby, talking. Fox and Falco do not have their jackets on. Link is wearing a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and Timberland boots. Fox is not wearing his helmit and Link is not wearing his hat, sword, or shield.  
  
"I don't know why Zelda broke up with me," said Link. "She said something about me talking about something too much."  
  
"It must hurt to get dumped by a girl," said Falco.  
  
"Well, at your rate, Katt Monroe will dump you!" said Fox.  
  
"At least I have a girlfriend, unlike you, Fox!" said Falco, angrily.  
  
"What did you talk to her about?" asked Fox to Link.  
  
"What did I talk to her about?" said Link. "Me defeating Ganon and Majora's Mask!"  
  
"I don't see what's so bad about that," said Falco.  
  
"Me either," said Link.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Game & Watch!" said Fox. "Wanna join us?"  
  
-Beep! Beep!- Mr. Game & Watch responded as he walked out of the lobby.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Falco. "Can't he talk?"  
  
"Game & Watch people can't talk," said Link.  
  
"They can't?" said Fox. "Why didn't I know that?"  
  
"That's a good question," said Falco. "Why DIDN'T you know it?"  
  
"Shut up!" said Fox.  
  
In the apartment, room 206...  
  
Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Yoshi are playing Mario Kart 64. Mario and Luigi are dressed up the same way they usually are, except they have on T-shirts. Dr. Mario do not have his jacket or any odf his doctors equipment with him. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are playing theirselves, but since Dr. Mario isn't on Mario Kart 64, he chose Wario.  
  
"I'm-a gonna win this race-a!" said Mario.  
  
It's the final lap and the stage is Mario Raceway. Here are the current standings:  
  
Mario= 1st  
Luigi= 4th  
Yoshi= 2nd  
Wario= 3rd  
  
"At least I'm gonna be in second..." said Yoshi.  
  
"At-a least I'm-a doing better than Luigi!" said Dr. Mario.  
  
"Shaddap-a!" said Luigi.  
  
On the game, Luigi hit an Item Box and got the Lightning Bolt. He used it and shrunk everyone on the track.  
  
"Mama mia!" said Mario.  
  
"Who did that?" said Yoshi.  
  
"Me-a!" said Luigi.  
  
"Dang it-a!" said Dr. Mario.  
  
On the game, Luigi ran over all of the other characters and won the race.  
  
"I'm-a Luigi, number one!" said Luigi on the game.  
  
"I won-a!" said Luigi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You won," said Yoshi.  
  
"Wanna go another round-a?" asked Dr. Mario.  
  
"Yeah," said Luigi.  
  
"Sure," said Yoshi.  
  
"I'll win, though-a!" said Mario.  
  
"Yeah, right!" said Yoshi.  
  
In the playground...  
  
Ness, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers are talking. Ness is wearing the same thing he usually wear. Young Link is wearing a light green T-shirt, dark green shorts, and green gym shoes. He is not wearing his hat. Popo is wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and navy blue gym shoes. Nana is wearing the same things as Popo, except with a pink and red theme to it, instead of blue.  
  
"Big meanie Link always bosses me around!" said Young Link. "Who put him in charge, anyway?"  
  
"My roomate, Mr. Game & Watch, can't speak english!" said Ness. "All he does is 'beep!' and 'bong!'!"  
  
"Me and Popo get along great!" said Nana.  
  
"Yeah! We never fight!" said Popo.  
  
"That's because you two are childhood friends," said Ness.  
  
"Do you know what Big Link watches?" said Young Link.  
  
"What?" said Ness, Popo, and Nana.  
  
"Dr. Phil."  
  
"Eww!" said Popo and Nana.  
  
"The balding, boring guy?" asked Ness.  
  
"Yeah," said Young Link.  
  
"Teens are so boring!" said Popo.  
  
"Hey!" said Ness. "I'm 13, so I'm a teen!"  
  
"He mean't old teens," said Nana.  
  
"Oh," said Ness. "Am I boring?"  
  
"No way!" said Young Link.  
  
"Thanks, Lil' Link!" said Ness.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Young Link.  
  
In the forest...  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are playing. What the three Pokémon say will be translated.  
  
"Pikachu, why are we suppose to fight other people?" asked Pichu.  
  
"Because they want to see who's the strongest," said Pikachu.  
  
"I know I'm the strongest because I can put people to sleep when I sing!" said Jigglypuff. "Want a demostration?"  
  
"NOO!!" said Pikachu and Pichu.  
  
Mewtwo floated by.  
  
~If I want to win this tournament, I must practice my skills~ Mewtwo thought. ~And nobody will stand in my way~  
  
"Hey, Mewtwo!" said Pichu, who ran in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Do you think I can win this tournament?"  
  
"If you put your heart into it, you could win."  
  
"Thanks, Mewtwo!" Pichu ran back to Pikachu and Jigglypuff.  
  
~Actually, even with your heart, you will not be able to withstand my power, little one!~ Mewtwo thought to himself as he floated away.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Jigglypuff.  
  
"He said if I put my heart into it, I can win!" said Pichu.  
  
"I'm gonna put my heart into it and give it my all!" said Pikachu.  
  
"I'm gonna put twice my heart into it!" said Jigglypuff.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Pichu.  
  
"You're always hungry!" said Jigglypuff.  
  
"Let's go find some apples and berries!" said Pikachu.  
  
The three Pokémon walked deeper into the forest.  
________________________________  
  
Sneasel: Well, this chapter's over.  
  
Dratini: Readers, thanks for your reviews and look for the next chapter sometime soon! And Chris should be back by then!  
  
Sneasel: Smell ya later!  
  
Dratini: O_O  
  
Sneasel: Literally.  
  
Dratini: -_- ' 


	3. The Day is Here: Marth and Zelda meet up

*The Great Return*  
  
Chris: After a deserted presence in this fic, we're back.  
  
Dratini: What took you so long?  
  
Chris: Well, I'll give you four reasons:  
  
1. My computer has been on the fritz recently,  
  
2. My sister and her friends have taken over the computer,  
  
3. My sister talks on the phone too much,  
  
and finally, the biggest reason of it all,  
  
4. I got Pokémon Ruby for my GBA.  
  
Dratini: How can you play a game that doesn't have me on it?  
  
Sneasel: Or me?  
  
Chris: Because I've been waiting for this game since 2001, when it was called "Pokémon Advanced".  
  
Marin: All the characters in this fic, including me, Dratini, Sneasel, the mention of Pokémon Ruby/Advanced, and that sack of onions are owned by Nintendo. With that said, I'll continue my chase for Chris!  
  
Dratini/Sneasel: Start the fic! NOW!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Six days after the events in Chapter 2...  
  
In the lobby, Dr. Mario and Captain Falcon (without helmit) are holding a conversation.  
  
"So... how many patients do you get?" asked Capt. Falcon (who will now be refered to as Douglas).  
  
"Not-a many," said Dr. Mario. "Nobody gets-a sick in the Mushroom-a Kingdom these days-a. If only they ate-a more Poison Mushrooms-a..."  
  
"Wouldn't that kill them?"  
  
"No. Just shrink them-a."  
  
"Wouldn't they get stepped on?"  
  
"...Yes-a, and that'll get me even more patients-a; because-a the effects of the Poishroom-a ends in 1 day-a, but most people-a can't wait that long-a!"  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
Dr. Mario looked out the window. "So, we're supposed-a to start the fighting-a today-a."  
  
"I know. I hope I won't have to fight Samus."  
  
"What-a do you see in her, anyway-a?"  
  
"She likes the same things I like, we're both bounty hunters, and we just like each other."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever-a." Dr. Mario tried to change the subject. "So, we're supposed to-a start fighting today."  
  
"That's what I heard, but they didn't make any announcements yet. While I'm waiting, I'll play my F-Zero game for Game Boy Advance." Douglas did so.  
  
In room 626...  
  
"...And you know what you have to do," said Roy.  
  
"I think 'Girl Lessons' can wait. We start fighting today." Marth was puting all of his armor on; but he was missing one thing... "Where's my sword?"  
  
"I took it to the sword cleaners last night."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Marth ran up to Roy and grabbed him by the collar. "Why?!"  
  
"It was getting rusty. Can't fight with a rusted sword, can you?"  
  
Marth dropped him. "I guess you're right."  
  
"But wouldn't water from the cleaners rust the sword anyway?" said a young, entergetic voice.  
  
"What the?! Who's there?!" asked Roy.  
  
The young, blond boy dressed in green walked out from behind the couch.  
  
"Squirt Link? How'd you get here?" asked Roy.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!" yelled Young Link. "I'm just as good as Big Link!"  
  
"Now, back to the subject..." said Marth. "How long does it take to clean the sword?"  
  
"Twenty-four hours." Roy then ran in the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"What?! You mean that I can't get the sword back until tonight?! What if I'm thrown into a match, which I know I will?!" yelled Marth.  
  
"Blg Link has another sword. I'm sure he can let you borrow it," said Young Link.  
  
"Well, it's better than no sword. Let's go." Marth and Young Link then walked out. Roy then came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Phew! I'm safe!" said Roy.  
  
In room 431...  
  
Link is watching Jenny Jones. The topic was "Help! My Pre-teen is out of control!"  
  
"My son... he threw a brick through a window of a local daycare center," said one distressed mother. "Then he yelled '[Censored] you, b****es!' I'm tired of him. I need Raymond Moses."  
  
"Bring out that kid!" yelled Link. Young Link then used his key to unlock the door. "Speaking of kids, where were you, squirt?"  
  
"DON'T CALLED ME THAT!!!!!!!!!" yelled Young Link.  
  
"Could I borrow one of your swords?" asked Marth. "Roy took my sword to the cleaners without my permision."  
  
"Hmm...," said Link. "Let's see. I can give you Grasshopper's Gilded Sword."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Younk Link. "You can't just give away my sword like that! What about your other sword?"  
  
"C'mon, squirt," said Link. "You don't use it anyway. Let Marth use it."  
  
"Then let me look at Zoom today."  
  
"Why? That show is pointless."  
  
"You're only saying that because you're a teen!"  
  
"No. I'm only saying it because it really is crappy."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Guys, guys," said Marth. "Could I just get the sword so I can leave you guys to your argument?"  
  
"Here." Link gave Marth the Gilded Sword. Marth thanked them and left.  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Link.  
  
"Dr. Phil is a bald, fat, dumb guy who didn't get his Ph. D.!" said Young Link.  
  
"Shut up! Dr. Phil is twice as smart as you'll ever be!"  
  
Outside the room...  
  
Marth was looking at the Gilded Sword.  
  
"I wonder if this sword is as good as my Falchion?" said Marth. When he looked up, he saw a woman in a light pink dress, blonde hair, and a golden headdress around her head.  
  
"Zelda..." he said.  
  
"Hi, Marth," said Zelda.  
  
"So, uhh... lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Meanwhile, Roy was approaching Link's room. When he turned the corner, he saw Marth and Zelda. He immediately went back around the corner and peeked from there.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" asked Marth.  
  
"I came here to give Link back his stuffed animal." She pulled out a bag with a doll of a cat inside. It smells putrid. Marth covered his nose.  
  
"No way! Link has a toy cat?!" exclaimed Marth. "He was just in there arguing with Young Link about that kids show Zoom!"  
  
"Typical," said Zelda. "But the surprise is on him, because the doll is soiled in horse pee!"  
  
Marth broke out laughing. "No wonder it stinks!"   
  
Benind the corner, Roy fell backwards, on the groung, and started rolling in laughter! But unbeknowest to him, Marth and Zelda hears him laughing.  
  
"So, why were you here?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Roy took my sword to the cleaners, so I had to ask Link if I could borrow one of his swords." Marth picked up the Gilded Sword.  
  
"That looks like Young Link's sword," said Zelda.  
  
"It is. Link said he didn't need it anymore. But Young Link was mad."  
  
"Ask her out... ask her out..." said Roy.  
  
"Well, I better get going," said Marth.  
  
"Well, bye," said Zelda.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Zelda smiled and waved at him as she went inside Link's room. A few seconds later, Marth heard a loud voice.  
  
"OH, HECK NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I guess she gave him the cat," said Marth. Marth then remembered something and ran to the corner where Roy was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Marth.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something," replied Roy. "But first, why didn't you ask her out?"  
  
"Who? Zelda?"  
  
"No, Britney Spears. Of course Zelda!"  
  
"Well, I barely know her. I couldn't have asked her out if we just met a week ago and didn't really talk to each other."  
  
"But, hey, it worked for me and Roxy."  
  
"Maybe she secretly admired you at the time. But what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know if you heard, but they're gonna announce when the fights start in 1 hour."  
  
"Good thing I got a sword from Link, or I would've choked you to death."  
  
"Let's go wait in the lobby," suggested Roy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meanwhile in room 413...  
  
Donkey Kong is pigging out on a pile of bananas. Mewtwo is meditating in the corner.  
  
"Why are you eating bananas at a time like this?" asked Mewtwo coldly.  
  
"To get my strength up," said DK.  
  
"Have you ever thought of what would happen if after eating those bananas, you are thrown into a match and someone punches you in the stomach?"  
  
DK dropped a half eaten banana. "Thanks for giving me that image." DK left the room. Mewtwo then used telekinesis to bring a banana to him.  
  
"An announcement will be made in an hour. I must increase my psychic powers so I can defeat all of the fighters here, for I am the ultimate Pokémon, Mewtwo." He laughed coldly, then used telekinesis to peel the banana (which was floating in front of him) which he then ate.  
  
Back in the lobby...  
  
All of the Smashers are in the lobby, except Link, Young Link, and Mewtwo. Everyone is talking among each other.  
  
"Do you think they'll throw us in a match against each other?" asked Samus to Captain Falcon, who had her suit on, but not her helmit.  
  
"I don't think so," answered Captain Falcon, who had his helmit on (he will only be refered to as Captain Falcon when he is fully dressed in his uniform). "They should know that we are madly in love with each other. Besides, I can't harm such a beautiful face like yours."  
  
"Awww..." said Samus as she and Captain Falcon kissed each other. Peach was standing by.  
  
"Hey! This isn't kissin' time!" she said. "We are about to find out who smashes who!"  
  
"Do you mind?" asked Samus angrily to Peach.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Peach as she held her hands half-way up and walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aww, man..." said Yoshi. "Why didn't I eat before I came down here? Now it's too late!"  
  
"Well, it ain't-a my fault that-a you wanted to-a watch TV while me and Luigi ate-a lunch-a!" said Mario.  
  
"Yeah!" said Luigi.  
  
"But I just couldn't miss that episode of Yu Yu Hakusho (great show, by the way)!" said Yoshi.  
  
"Yeah!" said Luigi.  
  
"What's-a more important-a: Ooh Ooh Yakusho (he pronounced it wrong) or eating-a?" asked Mario.  
  
"Yeah!" said Luigi.  
  
"Eating, of course! But it was a new episode of Yu Yu Hakusho and I didn't want to wait for the rerun," said Yoshi.  
  
"Yeah!" said Luigi.  
  
"Is that-a all you can say-a?" asked Mario.  
  
Luigi looked at his hands. "I don't-a know."  
  
~~~  
  
Ness and Popo are playing linked up GBAs. The game is The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords.  
  
"No! No!" said Ness. "Don't get that rupee! It's mine! Mine!"  
  
"Watch me!" said Popo as his Link got the rupee. "Haha!"  
  
Popo's Link was then hit by a bat and died. He had to pay a price of half of his rupees to come back alive.  
  
"Haha!" teased Ness.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" said Nana. "Do you really think this is the time to play video games?"  
  
Ness and Popo both looked at her. "YES!"  
  
Nana rolled her eyes. "Boys..."  
  
At that time, Link and Young Link came into the lobby. Young Link walked over to where Ness and the Ice Climbers were.  
  
"Hey, guys," he greeted.  
  
"Hey, Link (the kids call Young Link "Link" and Link "Big Link")," said Ness and Popo.  
  
"What're you playing?" asked Young Link.  
  
"Four Swords," said Ness. "By 50 rupees, I'm winning."  
  
"Not for long!" said Popo.  
  
Ness kept his finger on up on the D-pad while he was looking at Young Link. His Link fell down a pit and lost his last heart. Ness paid half his rupees to come back alive. This put Popo in the lead with 47 rupees more than Ness.  
  
"Darn it!" said Ness.  
  
"Could I get next game?" asked Young Link.  
  
"If we have time, yes," said Popo.  
  
"I guess I'll do something creative and exercisive for the mind," said Nana as she pulled out a book entitled "Hop on Pop."  
  
"Hop on Pop?" said Young Link. "That's a lame book. Here's a good one." He handed her a book entitled "101 Ways to Get Payback on People Who Annoy You." She looked at it and then, with an evil grin, she looked at Popo. She then started laughing evily.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Popo.  
  
In a panic, Nana hid the book behind her. "Oh! Nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you mad that Zelda left you, Link?" asked Falco.  
  
"Not really," said Link. "But knowing girls like her. It'll be a while before she date men again."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Fox. "There's alot of men here. She could fall for one of them any second."  
  
"That's okay," said Link. "Just as long as it's not Ganondorf!"  
  
The three started laughing. Ganondorf heard this and walked over to them.  
  
"What did you say about me?!" asked Ganondorf angrily.  
  
"No!" said Link. "We wer-"  
  
"You talkin' crap about me?!" interrupted Ganondorf.  
  
"No! I just merely said that it would be a shame if Zelda dated you," said Link.  
  
"Why, I outta-" Ganondorf was then stopped by Bowser.  
  
"Leave these kids alone," said Bowser. "Save the rage for the fights!"  
  
"Alright, alright," said Ganondorf. "But I hope one of you is chosen to fight me!" With that, he and Bowser walked back to their corner seats near the cafeteria.  
  
"Crazy, huh?" said Link.  
  
"Yup," said Fox and Falco.  
  
~~~  
  
Marth and Roy were sitting in two seats that were put next to each other.  
  
"I think I can beat half of the people in here," said Roy. "I mean, How many of the people here came equipped with a weapon?"  
  
"Let's see..." said Marth. "Me, Link, Samus, Young Link, Fox, Falco, Ness, the Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch..."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture!"  
  
Zelda then came down the stairs into the lobby. Marth saw her and motioned for her to come over to where he was. Since there was no free seat near him, he pushed Roy out of his seat.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" asked Roy. He then saw Zelda. "Ooooh. You could've just asked." He got up and went to where Link, Fox, and Falco were sitting.  
  
Zelda sat in what used to be Roy's seat.  
  
"So... are you worried about the matchups?" asked Marth.  
  
"Not really," answered Zelda. "Just as long as I don't fight any friends."  
  
"Oh." Marth hoped that she considered him a friend.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you know that Marth has a crush on Zelda?" asked Roy to Link, Fox, and Falco.  
  
"What?!" said Link.  
  
"He pushed me outta my seat so she could sit there."  
  
"Are you gettin' jealous, Link?" asked Falco.  
  
"No. I don't care that she sees other people."  
  
"No, Link," said Fox. "He said that he had a crush on her."  
  
"I know." In his mind, Link couldn't stand the fact that Marth could be Zelda's new flame.  
  
~~~  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are talking through their own Poké-language.  
  
"Today's the day!" said Pichu.  
  
"We can show the power of Pokémon here!" said Pikachu.  
  
"But I will defeat everyone here! I will put everyone to sleep and then kick their butts!" said Jigglypuff.  
  
"Even Mewtwo?" asked Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah! He's not so tough!" Jigglypuff looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"I walked past his room a while ago," said Pichu. "The door was open and I peeked it. He was in a corner meditating. He was also glowing with a blue hue."  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff stared at Pichu and blinked twice.  
  
"What?" asked Pichu.  
  
"How did you learn those two words?" asked Pikachu.  
  
"What two words?"  
  
"'Meditating' and 'hue'," said Jigglypuff.  
  
"The dictionary!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mewtwo teleported to the lobby.  
  
'What fools,' he thought. 'I don't know why they bothers coming here. If they knew I was coming, they should have left this place. No one can stand my power.'  
  
~~~  
  
Once everyone was in the lobby, the President walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," he said. "I trust you have trained and got everything you need, because now I will post up the matchups and locations. There are warp pads in the room that we said was off limits that lead to the areas. Now, without further adieu, here athey are!"  
  
Pikachu vs. Young Link @ Fourside  
  
Mr. Game & Watch vs. Falco @ Pokémon Stadium  
  
Yoshi and Kirby vs. Ice Climbers @ Great Fox on Corneria  
  
Marth vs. DK @ Hyrule Temple  
  
Mewtwo vs. Dr. Mario @ Yoshi's Story  
  
Fox vs. Ganondorf @ Brinstar  
  
Ness vs. Bowser @ Princess Peach's Castle  
  
Capt. Falcon vs. Roy @ Mute City  
  
Pichu vs. Luigi @ Onett  
  
Samus vs. Peach @ Termina's Great Bay  
  
Zelda vs. Mario @ Green Greens  
  
Link vs. Jigglypuff @ Flat Zone  
  
"There, have fun!" With that, the president left and everyone else went to the forbidden room.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Dratini: This chapter is over.  
  
Sneasel: Now, R&R! I'm gonna raid Chris's kitchen.  
  
Dratini: Why?  
  
Sneasel: I'm hungry. Where's Chris, anyway?  
  
Dratini: He trying to make up for not updating by working on the next chapter right away. In fact, he's workin' on it right now.  
  
Sneasel: Where's Marin?  
  
Dratini: Chris said that if she help him work on the next chapter, he would give her a kiss and then she would have to leave him alone.  
  
Sneasel: Oh. *mutters* Idiots. 


	4. The Day After: Swallow Your Fear, Marth!

Two Pokémon are standing in the intro room. The first one is small, it looks like a tiny dinosaur with a rock head. The other is white with a red "M" marking on its chest and it has claws and fur.  
  
The 1st Pokémon: Hi! I'm Bagon from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire!  
  
The 2nd Pokémon: And I'm Zangoose, from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire but all of you Sapphire holders must get one of us from a friend who has the Ruby Version.  
  
Bagon: We're here to do the intro to Chapter 4 of "Smash Life."  
  
Zangoose: Now If you're wondering where the worm and that ugly disgrace of a clawed Pokémon are, well-  
  
Dratini: *runs (or slithers) in* Hey! Who the heck are you?  
  
Sneasel: *ran in with Dratini* Yeah! You better talk, or else...  
  
Bagon: Or else what?  
  
Zangoose: Or else we will kick their butts!  
  
Dratini: You didn't answer my question. WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Bagon: Well, if you must know, water worm...  
  
Dratini: Water worm?! : (  
  
Bagon: I am Bagon, the Dragon Pokémon that replaced you in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire.  
  
Zangoose: And I am Zangoose, the clawed Pokémon that replaced Sneasel!  
  
Dratini: Well, I'll show you the power of an unevolved Dragon Pokémon!  
  
Bagon: Oh, yeah?!  
  
Sneasel: And I will show you the power of a Dark- and Ice-type Pokémon with claws!  
  
Zangoose: Bring it!  
  
Chris: Guys, guys, don't fight. Bagon and Zangoose have special permission to do the disclaimer.  
  
Dratini/Sneasel: But, but...  
  
Chris: You guys can get it next time. Now, do the disclaimer. You guys wasted enough time arguing.  
  
Bagon: Thanks. Now...  
  
Bagon/Zangoose: All of the characters in this fic are owned by Nintendo, Hal Lab, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Rare (a little), Param, and other companies.  
  
Chris: Now, to the fic!  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The results of the fights  
  
(match= winner)  
  
Pikachu vs. Young Link= Young Link  
  
Mr. Game & Watch vs. Falco= Falco  
  
Yoshi and Kirby vs. Ice Climbers= Yoshi and Kirby  
  
Marth vs. DK= Marth  
  
Mewtwo vs. Dr. Mario= Mewtwo  
  
Fox vs. Ganondorf= Fox  
  
Ness vs. Bowser= Bowser  
  
Capt. Falcon vs. Roy= Capt. Falcon  
  
Pichu vs. Luigi= Pichu  
  
Samus vs. Peach= Samus  
  
Zelda vs. Mario= Zelda  
  
Link vs. Jigglypuff= Link  
  
It is the day after the matches. The Smashers each got 3 days to relax before fighting again.  
  
(In a nutshell, to complete your mental image, all of the Smashers are wearing the same clothes they wore in Chapter 2, except Capt. Falcon and Samus.)  
  
(Capt. Falcon: blue T-shirt w/image of golden falcon, black jeans, and boots.  
  
Samus: Pink T-shirt, blue jeans, split on each leg near bottom, and black, high-heeled boots)  
  
In room 626...  
  
Roy is eating an early lunch while looking at TV.  
  
Moe (on TV): Listen, you nitwits. I want you to put this wood up on that shelf over there. Be careful, it's heavy.  
  
Curley: Okay, Moe. *picks up the wood, along with Larry*  
  
A pretty woman walks by and the three stooges' attention is brought to her. Larry and Curley dropped the wood on Moe's feet.  
  
Moe: OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Larry: Are you all right, Moe?  
  
Moe: Yeah. *slaps Larry and Curley*  
  
Roy started laughing. "This is the funniest show yet!" Marth then walked in. "Hey, Marth. Where were you?"  
  
"I went to go pick up my sword," said Marth. "I should've made you go pick it up and pay $45 for it!"  
  
"$45?"  
  
"Yeah. On the lighter side, I met up with Zelda today."  
  
Roy jumped out of his seat. "Details! Gimme details!"  
  
Marth walked past him and into the kitchen. "Why?"  
  
"Did you ask her out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
Marth turned around. "What?!"  
  
"She really likes you! I bet she's just waiting for you to ask her out! If you don't, I will!"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll just tell Roxy."  
  
Roy: O_O  
  
"Wait a minute," said Roy. "You don't know where she lives!"  
  
Marth pulled out Roy's black book. It had the addresses of all of the girlfriends Roy's ever had inside of it.  
  
"My black book! Gimme!" Roy snatched it from Marth.  
  
"I still know where she lives."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"When I was doing laundry, I found it in one of your pant pockets."  
  
"Crap..."  
  
Marth opened the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. "That'll teach you to not leave your private possessions in your pant pockets."  
  
In room 431...  
  
Young Link is looking at Zoom on TV. "This show is great! Nothing can beat it!"  
  
Link then walked in and stole the remote from Young Link. He then changed the channel to Dr. Phil.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that! It was a new episode!" yelled Young Link.  
  
"Too bad," said Link.  
  
Young Link tried to take the remote from Link, but Link held the remote far above his head. Not even Young Link's jumps could reach it.  
  
"Don't you think I deserve a reward for winning my match against that fat balloon Pokémon?" asked Link.  
  
"No!" said Young Link. "I never saw Zoom since we got here because of your so-called 'expert'!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I wanna watch Zoom at least once!"  
  
"Well then, go to your little friends' room. I'm pretty sure they would be watching babyish shows like that."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I will!" With that, Young Link left out of the room.  
  
"Squirt," said Link.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!" said Young Link.  
  
Link picked up the phone and called room 219.  
  
In room 219...  
  
Zelda is working on a novel about her break-up with Link. It is entitled "Link:The Hero of Jerksville." The phone rang. Peach picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" said Peach.  
  
"This is Link," said Link. "Can I speak to Zelda?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Ever since you played that prank on her last night, she feels that she never wants to see you again. Good-bye!" With that, she hung up.  
  
"That was Link, wasn't it?" said Zelda.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Meanwhile, in room 626...  
  
Roy is holding the phone to Marth. "Just call her."  
  
"No," said Marth. "Why, anyway?"  
  
"You're having trouble asking her out face-to-face, so I decided that maybe if you call her, you'll have an easier time! Simple, huh?"  
  
"I have a feeling that you're going to keep pestering me about it if I don't do it." Marth took the phone out of Roy's hands. "Well... let's get this over with."  
  
Marth looked at the phone list and called Zelda.  
  
Back at room 219...  
  
The phone rang again. Peach angrily picked it up. "Listen, Link! Stop calling here! I thought I told you that-... Oh! Hello Marth! I thought you were Link!"  
  
"I know," said Marth. "Can I-"  
  
"Zelda!" Peach yeeled. "It's for you!"  
  
Zelda got the phone. "Hi, Marth."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Marth.  
  
"I can hear Peach. She has a loud voice. So, what did you call me for?"  
  
"Well,... uh, I was just wondering, uh if you would," from this point, Marth started talking quietly. "Like to go on a date tomorrow night?"  
  
"What? I can't hear you."  
  
Marth took a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not really. After my break-up with Link, I've decided to wait a long while before dating."  
  
"Oh... well, uh, I'll see you later then. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Marth." They hung up at the same time.  
  
Room 626...  
  
"So?" said Roy. "What did she say?"  
  
"No," said Marth.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!"  
  
"She said that she wanted to wait."  
  
"But doesn't she remember yesterday?! You two connected so good!"  
  
"Maybe she was being nice. I was."  
  
Marth walked into his room. Roy followed him.  
  
"Alright, then. We'll wait," said Roy.  
  
"Why?" asked Marth.  
  
"Because if you be nice to her more, she'll have no choice but to say yes next time."  
  
"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"But it's true."  
  
Meanwhile, room 219...  
  
"Marth asked you out, didn't he?" asked Peach.  
  
"What?" said Zelda. "Must you eavesdrop on all of my conversations?"  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to hear it. So, why did you reject the nice young man?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like dating anyone now."  
  
"That's crazy. I bet if you give him a chance, you'll realize that you have a great soon-to-be life partner."  
  
"Look. The bottom line is that he's a nice guy, but dating is not my first priority now. I have more important things to do."  
  
"If you say so." Peach walked out of Zelda's room.  
  
In room 302...  
  
Ness and the Ice Climbers are looking at Zoom on TV.  
  
"I wonder if Link (Young Link) is watching this," said Ness.  
  
"Probably not," said Popo. "Greedy Big Link is always stoppin' him from watching it."  
  
"Yeah," said Nana. "He don't know what he's missing."  
  
Young Link walked in. For some reason, they kept the door into the hallway open. "Hey, guys. Are y'all looking at Zoom?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Nana. "What else would we be lookin' at?"  
  
"I was looking at Zoom, but Big Link took the remote and changed the channel to Dr. Phil."  
  
"Of all the boring shows," said Ness.  
  
"So, what's happening now?" asked Young Link.  
  
"Well, Caroline is showing us how to make a swan out of paper," said Popo.  
  
"Origami?" said Young Link.  
  
"If that's what you wanna call it," said Popo.  
  
At the garage...  
  
Fox, Falco, Mario, and Luigi were called in to check on the ARWING and drain pipes.  
  
"These ARWING doesn't look too bad, but they need to be fixed up," said Falco.  
  
"Yeah," said Fox. "All of those Hip Drops and Stone Drops from Yoshi and Kirby really damaged the platings a little."  
  
"How much will it cost us to repair them?"  
  
"Not much. $100."  
  
"$100?!"  
  
"Hey, you should see how much it cost if the ship was totally demolished."  
  
"I would HATE to see."  
  
The Mario Bros. are looking at the Smash HQ's sewage system.  
  
"This-a looks like crap-a," said Mario. "Grime-a everywhere!"  
  
"Yeah," said Luigi. "When was-a the last time-a they cleaned these pipes-a?"  
  
"Never-a."  
  
"We-a need more tools than-a we have right-a now."  
  
"Yeah-a, and we have-a no money-a..."  
  
In room 413...  
  
Mewtwo is meditating in his favorite corner.  
  
'My opponent was merely a caterpillar compared to me,' thought Mewtwo. 'I need a tougher opponent, but I can't find him, her, or it here. The fighters here are too weak and can't measure up to my power.'  
  
DK clumsily walked in, carring nearly 20 pounds of bananas.  
  
"You need to eat more meat," said Mewtwo. "A diet consisting of only bananas is not good for you."  
  
"So what?" said DK. "Meat is disgusting. How can you eat dead animals?"  
  
"Easy. Just go to the store, buy a pack of sausage, cook them, and eat."  
  
"Mmmm,.... sausage..." DK started drooling. "Wait a minute... sausage is a meat?"  
  
"Yes. They come from pigs."  
  
"Aww, man. I... I... Augh!" DK ran into the bathroom.  
  
Mewtwo smiled a little. 'It wouldn't hurt to eat a little meat.' He then used telepathy to bring a single banana to him, peeled it, and then started eating it.  
  
Dr. Mario, Yoshi, Captain Falcon (Douglas), Samus, and Mr. Game & Watch are in the cafeteria talking (well 4 out of 5 are).  
  
"Maybe we can have a GBA game tournament," said Yoshi. "Who can last the longest in Super Mario Advance's multiplayer mode?"  
  
"Not me," said Douglas. "I'm not good at sidescrollers. How 'bout F-Zero?"  
  
"No, baby," said Samus. "Racing-type games are boring. Maybe Metroid will do."  
  
"Shooters are boring!" said Yoshi.  
  
"No-a, guys!" said Dr. Mario. "What we-a need is a great game-a!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Douglas, Samus, and Yoshi.  
  
"A game-a that went down-a as one of-a the greatest games ever-a!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And what better way-a than to play-a one of the greatest-a puzzle games-a ever, Dr. Mario!"  
  
"That's one of the dumbest games ever!" said Douglas.  
  
"Yeah," said Samus. "It was boring and stupid. All puzzle games are stupid."  
  
"No they're not-a!" said Dr. Mario.  
  
"Yes they are!" said Yoshi. I don't even know how they managed to pull off Tetris Attack!"  
  
"Alright then-a," said Dr. Mario. "We'll-a ask Mr. Game & Watch-a! Hey! Game & Watch-a!"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch walked up to them.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Game & Watch-a," said Dr. Mario. "Hit-a this table with your-a hammer once-a for yes-a, and twice for no-a."  
  
Mr. Game & Watch nodded.  
  
"Okay," said Dr. Mario. "Are puzzle games hot-a?"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch knocked the table with his hammer twice.  
  
"What about side-scrollers?" asked Yoshi.  
  
Again, Mr. Game & Watch knocked twice.  
  
"Shooters?" asked Samus.  
  
Knocked twice again.  
  
"I knew it!" said Douglas. "Racers!"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch knocked twice yet again.  
  
"Then what's hot today?" asked Samus.  
  
-Beep!- He pulled out a LCD Game & Watch system.  
  
"We should've seen that one a mile away..." said Samus.  
  
In room 521...  
  
Ganondorf and Bowser are watching on Kirby from their room.  
  
"When he least expect it, we will jump him and throw him in a garbage bin," said Ganondorf, who then laughed evilly.  
  
"Why are we jumping Kirby?" asked Bowser.  
  
"Because he's a stupid pink fluffball, and deserve to be jumped."  
  
"That's evil! You're too evil!"  
  
"And you're not evil enough. We'll jump him at 5:00pm."  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because that's low! I may be a villian, but I don't stoop to your level!"  
  
"Shut up, freak!"  
  
"You shut up, or I'll be forced to body slam you all the way down to the basement!"  
  
"I would like to see you try."  
  
Outside, in the forest...  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are talking in their usual Pokélanguage.  
  
"I can't believe I lost!" said Jigglypuff. "My voice was not enough to help me win against that green swordsman!"  
  
"And my electricity didn't help me defeat that other green swordsman!" said Pikachu.  
  
"You two are weak!" said Pichu. "I fought that green plumber and he was easy!"  
  
"Maybe he was just going easy on you," said Pikachu.  
  
"He was?" asked Pichu.  
  
"Face it, Pichu," said Jigglypuff. "Luigi knows that you are a baby Pokémon, and even with your electric abilities, you couldn't win."  
  
"You're just jealous because I won and you two lost!" said Pichu. Pichu started wondering if they were right, and Luigi was going easy on him.  
  
"We are not jealous," said Pikachu. "We are just stating the truth."  
  
"I'm going home!" said Pichu. He then started running back to the apartment.  
  
'Are they right?' thought Pichu. 'Was he going easy on me? Maybe I can ask him, but he doesn't understand me. Aww, man. I wish I could speak human language.' Pichu then stopped "Wait a minute... there IS a Pokémon that speaks human language!" Pichu ran into the apartment and into room 413.  
  
"Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" yelled Pichu.  
  
"What and what?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Can you ask the green plumber guy if he was going easy on me for my match?"  
  
"You have been talking to Pikachu and Jigglypuff, haven't you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. And they said-"  
  
"They said that the only reason you won was because Luigi saw that you were a baby Pokémon and allowed you to pick up the win easily."  
  
"Uhh, yeah. How'd you know?"   
  
"I'm a Psychic Pokémon. I was using telepathy to read your mind."  
  
"Well, can you ask him for me? Please?"  
  
"Hmm..." Mewtwo closed his eyes and started glowing. After 10 seconds Mewtwo stopped. "I've read his mind, and he was not holding back."  
  
"Thanks, Mewtwo! You're the best!" Pichu then ran out of the room.  
  
'I was trying to make Pichu feel better. The truth is that Luigi was going easy on him. I just didn't want to see the baby Pokémon cry.'  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chris: That chapter is over.  
  
Bagon: Introducing the chapter is fun!  
  
Zangoose: Can we do it next time?  
  
Dratini: No! That's our job.  
  
Sneasel: Yeah!  
  
Chris: Well... R&R, fans! Thanks for the reviews, and goodnight, FF.net! 


	5. Rainy Day: With lightning, and not just ...

Tom (from Toonami): Hey there. You are currently reading the Smashers kickin' back on "Smash Life". Be sure to stop and read all of the other great fanfiction on Fanfiction.net. Just remember that all the characters in this fic are owned by Nintendo and their associated companies. Dig in.  
  
~Toonami~  
  
(Tom and Toonami are owned by Cartoon Network)  
  
__________________________  
  
~Pichu, the same day as it was on in Chapter 4~  
  
Pichu, who just left Mewtwo's room, is walking through the forest. While doing so, Luigi walked by.  
  
"Hello, Pichu!" said Luigi.  
  
"Pii!" said Pichu.  
  
"Listen, I have a confession-a to make-a."  
  
"Chu?"  
  
"Yesterday, at-a our match-a, I was, uh..., you know, going-a easy on you-a."  
  
Pichu couldn't believe it. Pichu couldn't believe Mewtwo would lie to him like that.  
  
"Well... see ya!" Luigi then ran away.  
  
Pichu was frozen in place. 'Noo!' thought Pichu, with his eyes watery. 'Mewtwo lied! Mewtwo lied!' Pichu ran, with his tears flying behind him, back into his apartment room.  
  
In room 413...  
  
'So,' thought Mewtwo. 'He has discovered the truth...'  
  
~The next day~  
  
Unfortunately for nearly everyone, it's raining, complete with thunder and lightning. It's 3:00pm and it has been raining all day, and the weather forecast doesn't show signs that it will be stopping anytime soon.  
  
In room 431...  
  
Link is looking out the window. He had plans to make up to Zelda. He wanted to take her to the restaraunt and a quiet walk in the park, but the rain was preventing that.  
  
"Stupid rain...," said Link with disgust. "I bet those electric rats caused this. I did hear that they can cause thunderstorms."  
  
Link was in his red T-shirt with black jeans and black socks. He did not have his hat on. He walked to the TV and looked at the weather forecast.  
  
Meteorologist: This is a rather unusual pattern. This heavy downpour probably won't stop for a few days. This is the kind of rain that can cause floods.  
  
"Crap...," said Link. He then walked back to the window.  
  
Young Link walked out of his room. He was holding a Game Boy Color with The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Season inserted in it. Young Link is wearing a white T-shirt and red shorts, and is barefoot.  
  
"Big Link!" said Young Link. "You know you shouldn't be near a window during thunderstorms!"  
  
"Shut up," said Link. "I don't need you telling me what I shouldn't do."  
  
"But it's true. You could get struck by lightning."  
  
Link walked away from the window and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where're you goin'?" asked Young Link.  
  
"None-ya."  
  
"'None-ya?' What's none-ya?"  
  
"None of your business!" Link then put on his Timberland boots and walked out.  
  
"Well, sorry!" Young Link said sarcastically. He then sat in the chair in front of the TV and change the channel to Arthur (which airs right before his favorite show, Zoom).  
  
In room 314...  
  
Pichu has locked himself in his room. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby are standing outside the door.  
  
"You have to come out of there sometime!" said Pikachu.  
  
"No!" said Pichu. "I'm never comin' out again!"  
  
"Not even to eat?" asked Jigglypuff.  
  
"You'll have to slide the food under the door!" said Pichu.  
  
"The food can't fit under the door," said Pikachu. "Just come out!"  
  
"Face it, Pikachu," said Jigglypuff. "He not coming out of there anytime soon. The best solution in this kind of problem is to wait it out."  
  
"But he's stubborn!" said Pikachu. "I've seen Pichu lock himself up for a week before coming out!"  
  
"I'll get us some food." Jigglypuff, followed by Kirby, walked into the kitchen. Then she came back. "You're a pig."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I came here last night and you had a ton of food. Now half of it is gone."  
  
"But I didn't eat all of that food!"  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
In Pichu's room, Pichu has a lot of food stacked in his closet. The drinks are in a cooler filled with ice. Back in the kitchen, Kirby is raiding it by taking all the food he wants.  
  
Room 427...  
  
"Man am I bored," said Ness. He was flipping through channels on the TV, but nothing looked good. He was in his usual clothes minus his hat and backpack. "Now I remember why I hate rain. It makes people bored."  
  
Mr. Game & Watch is sitting at the table, reading a book that's in the Game & Watch language. Ness walked up to him.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
-Beep!-  
  
"Do you think I can try to teach you english again?"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch used the few frames he has in his movements to shake his head.  
  
"C'mon! It'll be fun. Well, technically not, but you'll learn something new!"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch got up from his chair, book in hand, walked into his room and locked the door.  
  
Ness sighed. "You try to teach someone something new, but they reject you..." Ness walked back to the chair he was sitting in and started surfing channels again.  
  
In room 413...  
  
DK is sitting at a table with a large plate with a lot of meat on it. Mewtwo is standing on the other side of it.  
  
"Now," said Mewtwo. "Pick up the drumstick."  
  
"Which one is that?" asked DK while he scratched his head.  
  
"The one that looks like a drumstick."  
  
DK relauctantly did so.  
  
"Now bite a piece of it."  
  
DK moved the meat closer to his mouth, but then he threw it back on the plate. "No! I'll never eat meat! Never!"  
  
Mewtwo's eyes started glowing blue. "You WILL eat it! Or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else I'll blast you to the moon!" Mewtwo started gathering energy in his hands.  
  
DK quickly picked up the drumstick and bit a piece from it.  
  
"Now chew!" said Mewtwo.  
  
DK started chewing the piece of meat. He felt that he would be sick.  
  
"And finally, swallow it."  
  
DK used all the strength he had to gulp it down.  
  
"Good," said Mewtwo.  
  
"Are we done?" asked DK.  
  
"No! We still have a lot more work to do! Now, get the slice of ham!"  
  
"Which one is that?"  
  
Mewtwo sighed.  
  
Room 327...  
  
Fox and Falco are in their Red SSBM outfits minus their jackets (Fox without his Helmit). Falco is standing on the balcony.  
  
"Ahh...," said Falco. "I love the rain. It soothes the body, mind, and soul..."  
  
Fox heard this. "More like drench."  
  
"Listen, Fox!" said Falco angrily. "I'm trying to release my worries on life by soothing myself, but you keep on interupting me!"  
  
"I don't know why you even believe in that kind of stuff. I could've swore that you said that you release your worries by street fighting."  
  
"I did, but all that did was sore up my knuckles."  
  
"You said that sore knuckles makes you stronger."  
  
Falco was speechless. Finally, he said, "Shut up."  
  
Fox smiled and started reading the Cornerian newspaper.  
  
"Hmm...," said Fox. "Says here that General Pepper has won the Corneria City Lottery."  
  
Falco was interupted again. "Fox! Shut up!"  
  
"He won $50 million."  
  
Falco ran in. "Well," he said happily. "Time to give the boss a call!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A raise." Falco picked up the phone and dialed Very Long Distance (as Corneria City is on another planet).  
  
At Star Fox HQ, in Corneria City, on the planet Corneria...  
  
The phone rang, and General Pepper answered it. "Hello. This is Star Fox Headquarters. Who's calling?"  
  
"Boss, this is Falco Lombardi."  
  
"What do you want, Falco."  
  
"Well, I heard that you won $50 million."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you was..., you know, considering giving us a raise?"  
  
*click!* *dial-tone*  
  
Back in room 327...  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
Falco hung up the phone. "He hung up on me!"  
  
"That's because he considers you a Star Fox disgrace. Let me try." Fox picked up the phone and dialed the same number."  
  
Star Fox HQ again...  
  
The phone rang again. General Pepper picked it up. "Hello. This is Star Fox Headquarters. Who's calling?"  
  
"General Pepper, this is Fox."  
  
"What makes you call me here?"  
  
"Well, I would like to congradulate you on winning the $50 million."  
  
"Well, thanks. But seriously, why did you call me?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if we could have a-"  
  
*click!* *dial tone*  
  
Back in room 327...  
  
Fox hung up the phone. "He hung up on me, too."  
  
"Now who's the disgrace?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
In room 607...  
  
Douglas, who is outfited in a navy blue T-shirt with the words F-Zero Grand Prix on the front and an X on the back, black shorts, and white Niké brand sneakers, but is without his helmit. He's playing F-Zero X on his N64.  
  
The guy on the game: You got Boost power!  
  
"Alright!" said Douglas. "I'm only 2 laps away from getting the final 'X' needed to advance to the next cup!"  
  
Samus was watching him from behind. She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and black flip-flops, and has her hair tied back. "How can you play such a boring game?" she asked.  
  
"It's not boring," said Douglas. "It's the most fast-paced racing game ever made."  
  
"I played it once, and it was the most horrible experience I've ever had; even worse than being swallowed by a giant Metroid."  
  
"You were swallowed by a Metroid?" Douglas turned his attention from the game and to Samus.  
  
"Uhh..." Samus paused for a few seconds. "No. But if was to happen, it would be better than playing F-Zero. And speaking of F-Zero..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you just drove off the course."  
  
"What?!" Douglas turned to the TV and saw his machine falling into an enevitable oblivion. To make matters worse for him, that was the last machine. The screen then flashed the words "Game Over."  
  
"Looks like you lost," said Samus, while laughing a little.  
  
"Maybe so..." said Douglas as he turned off the N64 and walked up to Samus. "But I know another game we can play."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Douglas then started making out with Samus.  
  
In room 302...  
  
Popo: Blue shirt, blue shorts, blue shoes  
  
Nana: same as above, except pink  
  
Popo is watching cartoons on TV. He was one of the Smashers who were affected by the rain. "I'm bored! All the good stuff to do is outside and it's raining."  
  
Nana was sitting by the window, singing a familar song. "Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day."  
  
As if answering to what she sung, a very loud crash of thunder occured and lightning lit up the sky.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," said Nana.  
  
"Dang!" said Popo. "Even the weather is against you, Nana!"  
  
"Quiet, blue boy!"  
  
In the lobby...  
  
Mario: Usual clothes  
  
Luigi: Usual clothes  
  
Peach: No crown, Red jacket over a telloy shirt, red jeans, black boots, not wearing her long white gloves  
  
Dr. Mario: Black T-shirt, white pants, brown shoes  
  
Yoshi: The usual: Red boots  
  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, Dr. Mario, and Yoshi are talking about their experiences and other stuff.  
  
"Maybe I should take martial arts," said Peach. "So I'll have a chance the next time Bowser tries to kidnap me."  
  
"Then that will-a make our lives-a so much easier," said Mario.  
  
"Maybe you can send Bowser to my island," said Yoshi. "If he tries any funny stuff, we Yoshis will keep him in line."  
  
"Yeah, right!" said Dr. Mario. "You-a Yoshis are too peaceful to fight-a someone like-a Bowser!"  
  
"We fought him before and beat him!" said Yoshi.  
  
"I know-a," said Luigi. "But maybe he was-a going easy on you-a."  
  
"Like with you and Pichu?" asked Peach.  
  
"Exactly!" said Luigi.  
  
"Even if I was-a going easy against Pichu, I-a would still win-a," said Mario.  
  
"No you wouldn't-a," said Dr. Mario.  
  
"Why not-a?" asked Mario.  
  
"If you were to-a go easy on Pichu, Pichu would-a annihilate you-a!" Dr. Mario started laughing.  
  
"I'll-a show you who'll annihilate-a who!" Mario was about to launch himself forward to punch Dr. Mario, but Peach stopped him.  
  
"Please, no fighting," she said. "Hey! Did you see what Samus was wearing today? Talk about a fashion disaster."  
  
"You really hate Samus, don't you?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I just don't like the way she is with Captain Falcon," she answered.  
  
"You wish you-a and Mario were like-a that?" asked Luigi, only to have a hand forcefully hit him in the right cheek. "OWWWW!!!!! That-a hurts!" He started rubbing his cheek.  
  
"That's-a what happens-a when you state the truth-a!" said Mario, who also got slapped by Peach. "Do you have steel-a in your hands-a?"  
  
'I think Peach wants Captain Falcon,' thought Yoshi. 'Why else would she always interrupt Captain Falcon and Samus when they're kissing.'  
  
At the mini-mall...  
  
Ganondorf: Usual clothes (he has many)  
  
Bowser and Ganondorf sat frustrated at the entrance/exit door. They didn't want the stuff they bought to get wet, so they were waiting for the rain to stop.  
  
"This is all your fault," said Ganondorf.  
  
"How?" asked Bowser.  
  
"Well, let me explain..."  
  
~Earlier, 5:57am~  
  
Ganondorf and Bowser are running towards the exit. They finished their shopping, but for some reason, Ganondorf was in a hurry.  
  
"Hurry up, turtle brain!" yelled Ganondorf.  
  
"I'm comin'," said Bowser. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Because..." Ganondorf had reached the door. "I want to hurry home so we can beat the-"  
  
*crash of thunder* Rain starts pouring down outside.  
  
"AWW, MAN!!!!!!!!" yelled Ganondorf.  
  
"What are you yellin' for?" asked Bowser as he caught up to Ganondorf. "It's just rain. I'm sure it'll stop in no time at all."  
  
~Back to 3:27pm~  
  
"If you hadn't used our useful time buying all of that 'Koopa Krap', we could've been out of here before the rain started!" said Ganondorf. "And you said that the rain would stop in 'no time at all'! It's been 10 hours and 30 minutes and the rain hasn't stopped yet!"  
  
"What about your stuff, 'Gerudo Grubs'?! That is the most stupidest name I've ever heard! Plus, it looks like it's for women, since I did hear that all Gerudos were women!"  
  
"Then what company calls their own stuff crap?! Stupid, gay Koopas, that's who!"  
  
"The Gerudos are all sluts!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY PEOPLE SLUTS?!?!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf and Bowser then got into a huge fight.  
  
In room 626...  
  
Marth: No headwear, green T-shirt, black pants, white shoes.  
  
Roy: No headwear, blue T-shirt, red pants, black shoes  
  
Link was talking with Marth and Roy about Zelda.  
  
"I think Zelda has cooled down," said Link. "So I'm gonna apoligize and ask her out."  
  
"What was the prank you pulled on her?" asked Roy.  
  
"Well..."  
  
~2 days ago~  
  
Zelda is walking back to her room. She had just finishing fighting against Mario. When she opened the door, a big, scary cardboard mask popped out of the room. Zelda screamed and fell back. Link then appeared from the corner, laughing his guts out.  
  
"I hate you!" yelled Zelda angrily, then she walked into her room.  
  
"That was a good prank!" said Link, struggling to stop laughing.  
  
~Back to today~  
  
"She was mad," said Roy.  
  
"Extremely mad," said Marth. "Maybe she don't want to go out with you again."  
  
"If I remember right," said Link. "Yesterday, she rejected you when you asked her out."  
  
"Roy?" said Marth angrily.  
  
"What?" asked Roy. "He wanted to know."  
  
Marth sighed.  
  
"So," said Roy. "When are you gonna ask her out and apoligize?"  
  
"In a few minutes. I was just about to go down there," said Link.  
  
"She said that she wanted to wait a while before dating anyone," said Marth. "But in your case, I don't know."  
  
"You may be right," said Link. "But I'll take that risk."  
  
"Good luck," said Roy as Link walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll see ya later," said Link. "I'll tell you how it all went." He left out of the room.  
  
"So," said Roy. "How does it feel that you could be loosing Zelda?"  
  
"I really don't care," said Marth.  
  
In room 219...  
  
Zelda: Pink sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and white shoes, no headdress  
  
Zelda is looking out the window at the rain. She has been doing this for at least 30 minutes. She was using her magic to repel the lightning from her. She then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"Link!" said the person at the door.  
  
Zelda walked away from the window and towards the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"Please open this door and let me explain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Zelda finally opened the door. Link walked in.  
  
"Hey, Zelda."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Zelda, I want to say that I'm sorry for the prank I played on you two days ago."  
  
"Yeah. So?" Zelda folded her arms as she said this.  
  
"Well, do you accept my apoligy?"  
  
"I have to think about this, Link."  
  
"Can't we work this out? I was gonna take you out to the restaraunt."  
  
"What?" Zelda started to get angry.  
  
"C'mon, Zel. You know you can't stay mad at me forever."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"But I said I was sorry. Just give me another chance..."  
  
"Link..."  
  
"Please?... Zelda?"  
  
Link leaned his head forward, as did Zelda, but Zelda knew what she had to do. Right when her and Link's lips made contact with each other, Zelda slapped Link hard on his left cheek.  
  
"LINK!!! I'm sick of you!" yelled Zelda angrily. "You just can't take a hint, can you! I will never go out with you again! Get out of here and out of my life!" She started to push him out. He was soon outside of the room.  
  
"I can't stay out of your life, Zelda," said Link, still rubbing his left cheek. "What if Ganondorf tries to take over Hyrule again?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" She said before slamming the door in Link's face.  
  
"Zel... da..." Link then walked towards the elevator, but stopped. 'I need to think about this,' thought Link. 'The stairs will give me time to figure how I'm gonna tell this to Roy and Marth.' Link then turned around and started walking up the stairs.  
  
Back in room 219...  
  
Zelda is still staring at the door. "I never want to see you again... Link..." said Zelda. She then thought of calling a certain someone. She picked up the phone and called room 626.  
  
In room 626...  
  
The phone rang. Marth answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Marth."  
  
"Hi, Zelda."  
  
"Uh, oh," said Roy. "This'll be good."  
  
"Listen, Marth. I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh yesterday when you asked me out."  
  
"Yeah. Apoligy accepted."  
  
"So, if you want, I'll go out with you."  
  
"What?! You will?!"  
  
"What?" asked Roy. "What am I missing?" Marth motioned for Roy to be quiet.  
  
"Yeah," said Zelda. "So, is tomorrow night good?"  
  
"Well, I'm not doing anything else, so, yeah, it is."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye-bye, Marth."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hung up.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Roy.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Except that Zelda asked me out."  
  
"What?!" Roy was happy for Marth. "I'm so happy for you (see?)! When are you two goin' out?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Well, we've got to get ready."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I'll help you by telling what to to do and look out for."  
  
"But what if Link finds out?"  
  
"That's a good question. I'm guessing she rejected him, unless she's gonna try to juggle two men at once."  
  
"You think he'll be mad if he finds out about this?"  
  
"Find out about what?" A familar voice came from the doorway. Roy had kept the door open so Link could easily come back in.  
  
"Uhhh...." Marth was speechless.  
  
"Well," said Roy. "I don't think you'll mind, but Marth has a date with Zelda."  
  
"What?!" Link said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because it was made a few minutes before you walked in," said Roy.  
  
"Why did you ask her out, Marth?" asked Link.  
  
"I didn't ask her out," answered Marth. "She asked me out."  
  
"I see what's going on here," said Link. "She's trying to get back at me! Well, two can play that game! Who are all of the girls here besides Zelda?"  
  
"Samus, who is taken, Peach, who is taken, Nana, probably taken, and Jigglypuff, who is a Pokémon," said Roy.  
  
"Shoot," said Link under his breath. "Well, Marth, you should've said no. Even though she said that she wanted me out of her life, I think she still has feelings for me."  
  
"I couldn't reject her,"said Marth. "I wanted to be nice to her."  
  
"You're too nice. That's your problem. I'm outta here." Link then walked out of the room.  
  
"Whoa," said Roy. "I didn't expect him to be mad at you, Marth. I thought he and Zelda was through."  
  
On the elevator...  
  
Link was on the elevator, thinking about what has happened.  
  
'Shoot!' thought Link. 'First the rain, then Zelda reject me, and then one of my best friends steal her from me. What next?'  
  
The elevator then stopped halfway from floor 5 to floor 4. The lights then went out.  
  
"Shoot! The storm must've caused this! This is the worst day of my life!" Link started pounding the walls of the elevator.  
  
_________________________  
  
Tom: Well, chapter 5 is done. Be on the lookout for chapter 6 and see what became of Link and the date. Until then, peace. And R&R please.  
  
Dratini: I thought you said that we could do the disclaimer and closing stuff next time, Chris.  
  
Sneasel: Yeah! What's the deal?  
  
Chris: Tom paid me $100 to let him do it.  
  
Dratini: Oh. Can we do it next time?  
  
Chris: Sure.  
  
Sneasel: *snatches the money from Chris* I can buy a lot of stuff with all this moolah!  
  
Chris: *snatches the money back* No. I have to pay the gym bills.  
  
Sneasel: Aww, man... 


	6. Link's Problem, some other stuff, and th...

*Sorry that I wasn't updating, but several factors caused it:  
  
1. The computer I used has gotten even worse than it was 2 months ago,  
  
2. My two sisters have been reading fanfiction as well, one reads Digimon, the other reads B2K, and  
  
3. I'm back in school, with homework, projects, and a whole bunch of other crap.  
  
Now, I leave you to the fic*  
  
Dratini: Hello! It's us again, doin' the disclaimer!  
  
Sneasel: So, Nintendo and its other companies own all of the characters in this fic.  
  
Dratini: Where's Chris, anyway?  
  
Sneasel: In his room, playing Sonic Adventure DX.  
  
Dratini: Oh.  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Continued from the end of Chapter 5...  
  
Engineers are working on the electricity, and trying to get Link out of the elevator. Eventually, they succeed, and Link is helped out of the elevator.  
  
"Are you okay, kid?" asked one of the engineers.  
  
Link sighed. "No."  
  
"Why? What's broken?"  
  
"My heart."  
  
Link then walked towards his room.  
  
The next day...  
  
Room 413...  
  
It's 12:00pm. Mewtwo is meditating on the balcony. Unlike yesterday, the skies are clear with the sun in the center of the sky.  
  
'The ape is the most lazy being I have seen in my life,' thought Mewtwo. 'He needs to learn to eat meat so he can have more strength. Eating only bananas aren't going to cut it here.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
DK is walking in a mysterious jungle.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry," said DK as his stomach growled. He then spots a pile of bananas ahead.  
  
"Woo hoo!" DK ran to the bananas. He grabbed one and peeled it, but the insides wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Yuck!" said DK. The banana had meat inside of it. He threw it aside and went through all of the bananas. Every one of them had meat in it.  
  
"Who could do something like this?!" said DK. Just then, meat of all kinds appeared. They all had arms and legs.  
  
"You must eat us, DK," they said. "You must eat us..."  
  
"No," said DK as he covered his ears. "No! No! NOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
The meats started closing in on him. DK had nowhere to go. Before he was covered by the meats, Mewtwo's head appeared.  
  
"Mewtwo!" said DK. "Help me!"  
  
Mewtwo then started laughing like a mad scientist.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled DK.  
  
~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" DK woke up from his slumber. "It was a dream. Thank goodness."  
  
Mewtwo saw DK's dream through telekinesis. "Convincing dream, wasn't it?"  
  
"What the?!" said DK. He looked out to the balcony. "How'd you know what my dream was?"  
  
"I have telekinesis, you know."  
  
"I bet all of that meat you made me eat gave me food poisoning!"  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
"I'm gonna make me a banana smoothie." DK left the apartment room.  
  
"Yes," said Mewtwo sarcastically. "Fill you stomach with junk food."  
  
Room 521...  
  
Ganondorf: Usual clothes  
  
Ganondorf is watching the Stock Watch on the news.  
  
Stock Woman: Gerudo Grubs has increased by 8%, after falling to an all time low yesterday.  
  
"Darn it!" said Ganondorf. "I should've never invested in that business!"  
  
"Why would you want to invest $500 in Gerudo Grubs anyway?" asked Bowser. "Especially when Koopa Krap is doing much better."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asked Ganondorf. "Then getta load o' this!"  
  
Stock Woman: Koopa Krap has lost millions when its company headquarters caught on fire yesterday.  
  
"I think I'll go lie down for a little while," said Bowser as he headed to his room.  
  
"Don't flood the room," said Ganondorf.  
  
Room 626...  
  
Marth: white T-shirt, blue boxers, and white socks (he's getting ready for his date)  
  
Roy: red T-shirt, black shorts, and red shoes  
  
Marth is getting ready for his date with Zelda. He walked out of his room, holding two tuxedos Roy bought him.  
  
"Which one is better?" asked Marth. The black one, or the navy blue one?"  
  
"Navy blue," said Roy. "It matches your hair."  
  
"What about the shoes?"  
  
"Blue over black."  
  
"So, I'm gonna be a human blue bomber (Megaman)."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Roy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... I'm getting nervous. What if she thinks I'm boring?"  
  
"Relax! Didja forget about all of the stuff I taught you?"  
  
"No, but what guarantee do I have that it'll work?"  
  
"Well..." Roy looked out into space (metaphorically).  
  
Marth got even more nervous.  
  
Meanwhile, room 219...  
  
Zelda: Uhh... Let's just say "Not ready."  
  
Peach: White shirt with a red jacket, red jeans, and red high-heeled boots  
  
"Zel!" said Peach. "I got your clothes from the mall!"  
  
"Good!" Zelda grabbed the white dress and light blue heeled shoes. "Uhh... I didn't want these shoes."  
  
"Zelda, Zelda. Your feet aren't ready for open-toed shoes yet."  
  
"Why not?" Zelda was getting annoyed.  
  
"I can't explain."  
  
Zelda sighed and accepted the shoes.  
  
Outside, in the park...  
  
Link: So depressed that he didn't change his clothes from yesterday.  
  
Link is walking through the park. He still can't believe what happened.  
  
'Zelda...' Link thought. 'I've done all that for you. I've defeated Ganon countless times, saved Hyrule, took care of you ocarina, and vowed to protect you, and how do you repay me? You slap me and leave me on the doormat.'  
  
Link watched as two birds in a tree were being friendly with each other.  
  
'That could've been us. Zelda... I want to see you again... I... love you...Zelda...'  
  
Room 431...  
  
Young Link: Baseball cap, red and green striped short, blue shorts, and black sneakers.  
  
Ness: His SSBM blue costume.  
  
Young Link and Ness and looking at baseball on TV. It's the Johto Jockeys vs. the Hyrule Soldiers.  
  
"Go Hyrule!" said Young Link.  
  
"Link," said Ness. "Hyrule hasn't won a single game since it came into the NBL (Nintendo Baseball League) 20 years ago. Heck, they haven't even gotten a Home Run."  
  
"So? I can still cheer."  
  
"Won't do any good."  
  
The person batting for the Hyrule Soldiers managed to hit the ball and get a Home Run.  
  
"What the?!" said Ness.  
  
"Yeah!" said Young Link. "Hyrule! Hyrule! Hyrule!"  
  
Ness sighed.  
  
Room 314...  
  
Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby are eating lunch.  
  
"I can't believe Pichu hasn't come out yet!" said Pikachu.  
  
"You yourself said that he could be stubborn at times," said Jigglypuff.  
  
"We're supposed to start the second matches tomorrow."  
  
"Piyo!" said Kirby.  
  
"He needs to learn how to talk," said Pikachu.  
  
"I tried," said Jigglypuff. "It's hopeless."  
  
"Ji... Jiggly!" said Kirby.  
  
"He can only repeat words," said Jigglypuff.  
  
Meanwhile, Pichu was asleep in his room.  
  
In the restaraunt...  
  
Mario: No hat, blue shirt, yellow overalls, and red shoes.  
  
Luigi: No hat, light blue shirt, orange overalls, and green shoes.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are eating their lunch. Mario and Luigi are eating pizza with fries, while Yoshi is eating 3 bowls of fruit salad.  
  
"You two should try this salad," said Yoshi.  
  
"No thanks-a," said Mario.  
  
"I agree," said Luigi.  
  
"But won't all that greasy stuff make you fat?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"That's-a just a lie to make sure people don't buy this stuff-a!" said Luigi.  
  
"But it's true," said Yoshi.  
  
"Yoshi," said Mario. "Let's just enjoy-a our lunch."  
  
"Okay," said Yoshi. "But if you get sluggish in your match tomorrow, don't complain to me."  
  
4 hours later...  
  
Marth walked out of his room, in the suit he'll wear on his date.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Marth.  
  
"Almost perfect," said Roy.  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Loose the headpiece."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It doesn't look right."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It just don't."  
  
"Well, okay. You're the dating expert."  
  
In room 607...  
  
Douglass (I don't need to explain, do I?): Without helmit, navy blue T-shirt with the number 7 on the front, black jeans, and Timberland-brand boots  
  
Samus: Red T-shirt, blue capris, and white sneakers  
  
Fox: His red SSBM costume  
  
Falco: Black jacket over a navy blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black boots  
  
The four are playing the video game version of their Smash Tournament (SSBM). Douglass and Samus are the blue team and Fox and Falco are the green team. They are playing their game versions and are on the Corneria stage. They were set up at three lives each and only Captain Falcon has 2 left while everyone else are down to their last one. All characters have taken heavy damage.  
  
"C'mon, Baby!" said Douglass. "I know you can do better than that!"  
  
Fox was using his speed to keep Samus off balance. She fired a Charge Shot at him but Fox reflected it back at her, sending her to the abyss.  
  
"Oh, no!" said Samus.  
  
"Double team time!" said Falco as he and Fox started chasing Captain Falcon across the stage.  
  
"Not so fast!" Samus pressed the start button, allowing her to borrow one of Captain Falcon's lives.  
  
"Great," said Douglass. " If I die now, I'm done for good."  
  
"Let's get rid of him first!" said Fox.  
  
"Nope!" Samus hit Falco with a Smash Attack and sent him flying into space.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Falco.  
  
"Falco!" Fox's attention shifted to the airbound Falco. Douglass made his move.  
  
"Falcon... PUNCH!!!"  
  
"What the?!" said Fox as he watched his character soar across the Great Fox.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Samus as she jumped up from her seat. "We won!"  
  
"Just like we planned it," said Douglass and he stood as well. Then he and Samus kissed each other.  
  
"Get a room!" said Falco.  
  
"Uh...," said Douglass. "This is our room."  
  
"Well," said Falco. "That's still disgustin'!"  
  
"Wanna go again?" asked Fox.  
  
"Alright," said Douglass as he sat and picked up his controller. "What about you, Baby?"  
  
"Well," said Samus. "Okay. I don't have anything else to do."  
  
She sat and picked up her controller.  
  
Outside, in the park...  
  
Dr. Mario: Another copy of his white SSBM costume.  
  
The Ice Climbers: For some reason, Popo is wearing his green coat and Nana is wearing her red/dark pink/magenta (you choose) coat.  
  
Popo and Nana are sitting down on the ground, listening to the story of how Dr. Mario ended the Protist Plaque that sweap through the Mushroom Kingdom 7 years ago. Mr. Game & Watch is watching   
  
"...And then," said Dr. Mario. "I found out that Goombas were mysteriously immune to the virus that caused it, so I went out and stomped on the fist Goomba I saw. Then I took a cell sample from it and tested it with some Protist Viruses and I found that Goomba cells-"  
  
"Uh, Doctor?" interrupted Nana. "What's a cell?"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch stepped in, as if to answer her question.  
  
-Beep, beep! Boop! Beep! Bing! Zip!-  
  
"What?" asked Popo. "What'd he say?"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch's hands flew up in anger and then stormed off, cursing in his language.  
  
"Why's he so mad?" asked Dr. Mario. "It's not like anyone can understand him. Anyway, cells are the building blocks of all living things, but they're so small, you need a microscope to see them. And I've already explained what a microscope was. Right?"  
  
Popo and Nana nodded.  
  
"Well, continuing with the story, I found that Goomba cells were like predators to the Protist viruses, so I-"  
  
"Uh," interrupted Popo. "What's a predator?"  
  
"Well, I'll explain it like this. Take a lion, for example..."  
  
An hour later...  
  
Zelda walked out of her room, wearing her dress and her heeled shoes.  
  
"This takes me back to my senior prom," said Peach.  
  
"Am I ready?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Well, yeah. For the most part."  
  
"'For the most part?' What's wrong?"  
  
"Where are those gloves I bought you?"  
  
"I didn't like them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They looked ugly, so I left them in your room."  
  
"Oh, well. It's your date."  
  
Back in room 521...  
  
Bowser and Ganondorf are fighting over the remote.  
  
"Gimme the remote!" said Ganondorf. "I gotta watch my Soaps!"  
  
"Soaps are boring!" said Bowser. "I wanna look at Toonami!"  
  
"Forget those cartoons! They ruined how I look at animé!"  
  
"Yet, Soaps are nothing but talk!"  
  
"Alright... you asked for it!" Ganondorf punched Bowser in the head. Then they got into a big fight.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Marth and Roy are standing outside waiting for Zelda.  
  
"You did pop in a mint before we came out, didn't you?" asked Roy.  
  
"Oops..." said Marth. "I forgot."  
  
"Here then." Roy gave him a mint, which Marth then put in his mouth. "Don't chew on it. Let it melt in your mouth."  
  
"I know."  
  
The door to the apartment opened, and Peach walked out.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" she yelled.  
  
"Do you see any ladies around here?" asked Roy, to Marth. Marth shook his head.  
  
"I am pleased to announce the arrival of Mistress Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule!"  
  
Zelda walked out.  
  
"Wow," said Marth.  
  
"Hello, Marth," said Zelda. "You look handsome."  
  
"Thanks," said Marth. "You do, too. I mean, you look beautiful."  
  
"I know," said Zelda. "Shall we go?"  
  
Marth nodded and the two walked towards their first destination.  
  
"Have a great time!" yelled Peach as she waved at them.  
  
"Marth!" yelled Roy. "Don't goof up!"  
  
Meanwhile, Link was looking at this from his bedroom window.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Link, in anger. "I loved her and she dates him."  
  
Link then picked up a chair and threw it at the window. It broke through the glass and fell down to where Peach and Roy were standing. The chair narrowly missed Peach. The two, along with Marth and Zelda from a distance who heard this, looked up towards the source.  
  
"Don't worry!" yelled Roy. "We're okay! Just continue on your way!"  
  
Meanwhile, Link turned away from the window and met face-to-face with Mewtwo.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"None of your business," said Link.  
  
"Ah, I see. A broken heart."  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
Mewtwo shook his head and Teleported back to his room.  
  
"Nosey Pokémon." Link walked into his bedroom.  
  
Outside the restaraunt...  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Marth.  
  
"Yeah," said Zelda. "It's a good thing this fast food restaraunt becomes a fancy restaraunt in the evening."  
  
They walked inside. They were greeted with a waiter.  
  
"Hello," said the waiter. "What can I get for you?"  
  
"A table for two, please," said Zelda.  
  
He led them to a table in the back. He gave both of them a menu. "I'll be back to take your orders." He left for the front desk.  
  
'Whoa!' thought Marth. 'Look at these prices! I hope I can afford all of this.'  
  
"What're you thinking about?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Oh," said Marth. "Nothing."  
  
Back in the apartment, room 314...  
  
The door to Pichu's room cracked open. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby watched as Pichu crept out.  
  
"I told you he'd be out soon," said Jigglypuff. "Pikachu, you owe me 15 PokéBerries."  
  
"Shut up, Jigglypuff," said Pikachu.  
  
"Pik... Chu!" said Kirby.  
  
Back at the restaraunt...  
  
"I'll take the supreme dinner," said Marth.  
  
"Okay" said the waiter. "And what about you, madam?"  
  
"Same thing," said Zelda.  
  
"It'll be ready soon." The waiter took their menus and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I still can't believe that Link threw that chair out of the window," said Marth.  
  
"I can," said Zelda. "Link didn't want me to tell anybody, but ever since I've known him, he's had anger management problems."  
  
"Oh. I never knew Link to have anger management problems. I thought he was calm, except around Little Link, and when you gave him back his cat doll. By the way, how did the thing get soaked in urine?"  
  
"Uhh... well." Zelda paused. "It came upon an accident, honest."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"One of my servants, a younger one, took it outside, dropped it on the ground, and forgot about it. Apparently, a horse walked that way and, well, you know the rest."  
  
"How did you find the thing?"  
  
"That same servant remembered about it and went to look for it. He threw it back in my throne room, thinking I wouldn't find out, but I was in there at the time."  
  
"What'd you do to him?"  
  
"I beheaded him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just joking! I told him not to do it again or he's fired."  
  
"Oh. I was about to have a heart attack."  
  
"So, how is your kingdom?"  
  
"Well, I was a prince, until I was betrayed and then kicked out of the castle. But then, I organized an army and fought off an invading kingdom called Dolua. Then I defeated their dragon called Medeus."  
  
"Wow. I hate to pry into your personal life, but did you have any girlfriends there?"  
  
"Well, there was Seeda, and we were once engaged, but she broke it off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Later, that night...  
  
The two are walking through the park.  
  
"You can't see the stars good here," said Zelda. "Back in Hyrule, stars nearly filled the entire sky."  
  
"Yeah," said Marth. "Same thing in Altea. Fox says that it's because of something called polution."  
  
"Polution? What's that?"  
  
"Fox says that it's caused by smoke from manufacturing plants or factories that goes into the air. He says that in mountainous areas, the smoke stays in one place and causes acid rain."  
  
"The last thing I'd want is acid rain."  
  
"Fox also says that street lights create too much light and prevents you from seeing some stars."  
  
"Well, at least you can see the moon."  
  
The two looked up and saw the moon, which was full."  
  
"Beautiful," said Zelda.  
  
"Yeah," said Marth. "But not as beautiful as you."  
  
Zelda smiled. "That's sweet!"  
  
The two walked back to the apartment.  
  
"I had a great time, Marth."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I look forward to our next date."  
  
"Yeah, and do your best in the Smash matches tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
Then, their heads drew closer to each other and they were kissing each other. Zelda was the first to draw back.  
  
"Well, goodnight." Zelda walked into the apartment and went to the elevator. Marth decided to take it as well.  
  
In room 219...  
  
Zelda walked in. Peach jumped up from the couch.  
  
"How was it?" asked Peach.  
  
"Fine," said Zelda, blushing. "Just fine!" She went into her room. Peach followed her.  
  
In room 626...  
  
Marth opened the door to his room and saw that the room was a mess, and Roy was asleep in the middle of it.  
  
'I won't wake him now,' thought Marth. 'He'll clean this mess tomorrow.'  
  
Marth walked into his room.  
  
____________________________  
  
Sneasel: Finally! This is done!  
  
Dratini: Wohoo! Go Marth! Go Zelda! Romantic fics rule!  
  
Chris: Don't forget to R&R! Oh, and I'll introduce new characters to do the disclaimer stuff, and you two will have nicknames.  
  
Sneasel: What?! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dratini: What will we be called?  
  
Chris: You'll find out. Now, back to my game. *picks up the Gamecube comtroller* 


	7. Samus's Rage, and other stuff

Chris: Before I open up Chapter 7, we must wait for the newest members of the DPT Ficrew.  
  
Miniryu (Dratini's new nickname): "DPT Ficrew?" What a lame name.  
  
Wesley (Sneasel's new nickname): I hate this name. "Wesley?!" What the heck is that?!  
  
Two teens and a fairy (from the N64 Zelda games) arrives.  
  
Chris: Here they are! Joshua, Carmen, and Navi.  
  
Joshua: Wut up, y'all.  
  
Carmen: ¡Hola!  
  
Navi: *transforms into her human fairy form* Hello!  
  
(For more information on these characters, check out my bio, although some of you game players are already familar with Navi)  
  
Chris: Now that they're there, do the disclaimer, iWesley/i.  
  
Wesley: Aww, man. Why me?  
  
Chris: Because I said so!  
  
Wesley: Alright! Chris does not own Super Smash Brothers or any of its characters. Happy?  
  
Chris: Ironically, yes.  
  
Miniryu: On with Chapter 7!  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It's the next day, and the Smashers have already finished their desinated matches. These are the matches and the results of them:  
  
Mewtwo vs. Mr. Game & Watch vs. the Ice Climbers @ Flat Zone= Mewtwo  
  
Capt. Falcon and Samus vs. Mario and Peach @ Pokémon Stadium= Capt. Falcon and Samus  
  
Zelda and Kirby vs. DK and Pikachu @ Jungle Japes= Zelda and Kirby  
  
Jigglypuff vs. Yoshi vs. Pichu @ Yoshi's Story= Yoshi  
  
Marth and Roy vs. Link and Young Link @ Hyrule Temple= Link and Young Link  
  
Fox vs. Ganondorf vs. Luigi @ Brinstar Depths= Ganondorf  
  
Falco vs. Bowser vs. Dr. Mario vs. Ness @ Onett= Falco  
  
Because the fights were held earlier that day, most of the Smashers have kept their same clothes on (which are their regular costumes). Samus has removed her suit and is wearing the following: a orange T-shirt, black jeans, and black boots.  
  
Speaking of Samus...  
  
In room 607, Captain Falcon (who, for some reason, hasn't removed his helmit yet) is resting on his bed.  
  
'That fight was easy,' he thought. 'They thought their jumping power would help them win, but power always prevail!'  
  
Samus walked in. She didn't look to happy.  
  
"Do you want to know what I just overheard?" she asked her boyfriend.  
  
"What'd you hear?"  
  
"I overheard that tramp, Peach, talking about me!"  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"She was going on how I'd break a mirror because I was so ugly!"  
  
Captain Falcon stood up. "You don't believe that, do you?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Listen, Baby. She can talk about you all she wants, but to me, your a goddess."  
  
Samus smiled, but then turned serious again. "I'm going to settle things with her!" She walked out of Captain Falcon's room.   
  
"Don't do anything stupid!" he yelled at her.   
  
She walked out of the apartment room.  
  
Captain Falcon sighed and sat on his bed.  
  
At the park...  
  
Mewtwo is siting on a bench, meditating. Like Captain Falcon, he thought his match was easy as well.  
  
'I should just quit while I'm ahead,' he thought. 'I don't think no one here can match up to me.'  
  
He got up and looked into the sky. He charged up a Shadow Ball in his hands and shot it to the sky.  
  
"EXPLODE!!!!"  
  
Like what he yelled, the thrown Shadow Ball blew up in the air, creating lots of force that hit the earth like heavy wind. While the trees wavered, Mewtwo stood tall and just smiled at his new technique.  
  
'And to believe... that's just a small sampling of my power!'  
  
In room 431...  
  
Link jumped when he heard that explosion.  
  
"What was that?" he asked Young Link, who was near the window.  
  
"I saw a purple ball fly out of the park and explode!" said Young Link. "It looked awesome!"  
  
"Shadow Ball," said Link.  
  
He remembered his team match against Marth and Roy. His anger of Marth dating Zelda drove him in the heat of battle, and he fought like there was no tomorrow. Young Link just basically sat and watched Link man-handle both Marth and Roy at the same time.  
  
"And my revenge isn't over yet," said Link.  
  
"What revenge?" asked Young Link, while walking over to the remote and attempting to change the channel.  
  
"You better not change the channel!" yelled Link.  
  
"Why? You're not looking at TV!"  
  
"Not now, but what if something good comes on?"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Link felt his anger escalating, but stopped it inside of him. Then, he walked into his room and grabbed some gym clothes and walked out.  
  
In room 219...  
  
Marth and Zelda are talking, while Roy is looking at some of Zelda's magazines.  
  
"I want to know why is Link so angry with you guys," said Zelda.  
  
"I think it's because he's jealous that I'm dating you," said Marth.  
  
"He needs to cool down," said Zelda. "Some girls move on."  
  
"But at least he'll win matches." Marth smiled at Zelda and she smiled back. Then they kissed.  
  
Roy looked up from the magazine he's reading. "Get a room!"  
  
"Just continue reading 'Monthly Girl', Roy!" said Zelda.  
  
"Hey!" said Roy. "They got some good stuff in here! I should subscribe to this magazine."  
  
Zelda turned to Marth and whispered, "Just wait until he finds the center foldout model."  
  
"Who is it?" asked Marth.  
  
Roy walked towards the bathroom, looking like he just saw a ghost. "Foldout... evil... must... wash out... eyes..." He walked into the bathroom, dropping the magazine as he walked in.  
  
"A naked man," said Zelda finally.  
  
She and Marth laughed and kissed once more.  
  
In room 521...  
  
Ganondorf is teasing Bowser about his loss in his match.  
  
"You're a loser!" he said. "Losers lose, and you're one of 'em!"  
  
"Oh, well!" said Bowser. "At least I won my last match and you lost your's!"  
  
"We will never speak of that again!" Ganondorf fromed dark energy in his right hand. "After all, I'm the Great King of Evil! The last match was a fluke for Fox! This time, I came out the victor!"  
  
"After loosing 4 of your stocks to Kraid."  
  
"We will never speak of that again, either!"  
  
"And I just remembered! Even if we don't speak of it again, the fans have both matches in their heads."  
  
"Then we'll go on a killing spree! We'll hunt down everyone who saw the matches and send them to the abyss!"  
  
"Then we'll loose our popularity because these people, in question, are ALL of our fans! Then the Smash Board will fire you and give Link permission to seal you in the Dark Realm again."  
  
"Crap... you know too much"  
  
"And you don't know enough."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gym...  
  
Link is punching a sandbag (no, not the one in SSBM). You'd be sorry for the sandbag, because Link's anger is, once again, powering his hits.  
  
Fox and Falco are watching Link release the tension.  
  
"I can't even punch like that," said Falco. "He's mad about somethin'."  
  
"Maybe we should talk to him," said Fox.  
  
Link punched the bag once more, revealing a hole that caused the contents of the bag to spill out.  
  
"Cheap piece of crap," muttered Link.  
  
Fox and Falco backed up.  
  
"We'll talk... later," said Fox.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Falco.  
  
Fox and Falco walked out of the gym and Link walked into the locker room.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch, who saw the entire thing, shook his head and continued lifting weights.  
  
In room 316...  
  
[Give it back!] yelled Pikachu.  
  
[Make me!] yelled Jigglypuff.  
  
Pichu and Kirby looked on as Pikachu and Jigglypuff fought over the last piece of food.  
  
[Grown Pokémon,] muttered Pichu.  
  
Kirby found a solution to the problem. He opened his mouth wide and starting sucking air. The last piece of food also flew from Jigglypuff's hand and into his mouth.  
  
[Kirby!] said Jigglypuff. [I really wanted that!]  
  
[He can't understand you,] said Pichu. [But I'm happy that he ate that piece of food! It's stupid to fight over food.]  
  
[Pichu,] said Pikachu. [You do it all of the time.]  
  
[But when I do it, I look cute!] said Pichu. This comment made Pikachu and Jigglypuff laugh, and Kirby joined in. Pichu walked into Jigglypuff's room and slammed the door.  
  
[Oh, no,] said Pikachu. [Not again...]  
  
In the lobby...  
  
Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong are talking about what Peach said about Samus.  
  
"I want to know why Peach doesn't like Samus," said Yoshi.  
  
"Maybe Peach wants a suit like her," said Dr. Mario (A/N: I'm not doing the Italian accents anymore).  
  
"Or perhaps Peach is jealous that Samus has a nice, hunky man, while she has a shrimp," said DK.  
  
Yoshi and Dr. Mario looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Nice, hunky man'?" asked Dr. Mario.  
  
"Well-" DK was interrupted by Samus, who walked into the lobby.  
  
"Have you seen Peach?" she asked.  
  
"She left with Mario and Luigi a few minutes ago," said Yoshi. "Why?"  
  
"I heard what she said about me, and I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Samus clenched her fists and ran out of the lobby.  
  
"Uh, oh..." said Yoshi.  
  
"Let's get Captain Falcon!" said DK. Yoshi and Dr. Mario agreed and went to the elevator.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Peach are walking towards the restaraunt. While they are talking, Samus catches up to them.  
  
"Peach!" she said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Samus," said Peach.  
  
"Cut the crap," said Samus. "I heard what you said about me."  
  
"Heard what?" Peach asked.  
  
Samus got closer to Peach, while Mario and Luigi stepped back.  
  
"You know damn well what!" said Samus. "How I was ugly and all of that."  
  
"Oh, that!" said Peach. "I was quoting what someone said about you. I know what that person said was wrong."  
  
Peach was lying and Samus knew it. Samus' fists clenched tighter. Needless to say, her anger was rising.  
  
"Why are you so angry," asked Peach. "I defended your honor."  
  
"LIAR!!!" With that, Samus punched Peach in the face. She fell to the ground.  
  
Peach felt her nose with her right hand. Her snow white glove was now stained with blood. Peach, now angered as well, stood. Without another word, Peach returned the punch, hitting Samus in her right cheek. Mario and Luigi backed up more as the two women started their brawl.  
  
Down the road, Ness and the Ice Climbers are walking towards this site.  
  
"That was some good food that we had," said Nana. "We should go out every time!"  
  
"Uhh..." said Popo. "We do."  
  
"What's going on down there?" asked Ness.  
  
"Where?" asked Popo.  
  
"There." Ness pointed to Mario and Luigi looking at Peach and Samus fight.  
  
"It's a fight!" said Popo.  
  
"We've gotta break it up!" said Ness.  
  
"Why?" asked Nana.  
  
"Because." Ness searched his mind for a reason. "We just do! Let's go!"  
  
Ness and the Ice Climbers ran to the fight site.  
  
~~~  
  
Samus had Peach on the ground and was twisting her arm. Peach tried to set herself free, but failed.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Luigi.  
  
"We can't interfere," said Mario.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's dangerous to try to break up a fight between two women."  
  
Ness and the Ice Climbers arrived on the scene. Ness grabbed Samus while the Ice Climbers grabbed Peach. Their efforts were for naught, because Samus and Peach easily broke free. Peach kicked Samus in the face. Samus punched Samus in the face again and kicks her in the stomach area.  
  
~~~  
  
Captain Falcon, DK, Yoshi, and Dr. Mario are running down the road.  
  
"I told her not to do anything stupid," said Captain Falcon.  
  
"Well, apparently, she did!" said Dr. Mario.  
  
"Shut up!" said Captain Falcon.  
  
The group reach the area where the fight is.  
  
"Let's break it up, DK," said Captain Falcon.  
  
"Aww," said DK. "What if I get hurt?"  
  
"Wimp." Captain Falcon turned to Dr. Mario and yoshi. They started whistling and walked to where Mario and Luigi were.  
  
"Fine!" said Captain Falcon. "I'll do it myself!"  
  
"No. Let me do it." Mewtwo appeared from the forest. He used his telekinetic powers to seperate the two women and suspending them in mid-air. "Why are you fighting? I thought you two were mature women and could handle this like mature women."  
  
Peach pointed to Samus. "She started it!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Mewtwo. "You sound like an 8 year old kid. I was wrong to ever think that you two were mature. For shame." Mewtwo shook his head as he set Samus near Captain Falcon and Peach near Mario, Luigi and the rest. "Now go back to where you belong! If you fight again, I will make you PAY!"  
  
Mewtwo watched as Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and DK walked to the apartment with Peach, who started crying.  
  
Captain Falcon turned to Samus, angered.  
  
"Why did you start a fight with that woman?" he asked.  
  
"Don't get that tone with me!" said Samus.  
  
Ness and the Ice Climbers walked away.  
  
"I told you not to do anything stupid, and what'd you do? You get in a fight!"  
  
"Do you expect me to just sit in the room and let her talk about me?!"  
  
"Why didn't you just talk it out?"  
  
"Talk... TALK?! What will talking do?! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
Captain Falcon grabbed her shoulders. "Listen. Fighting won't solve anything. Now you two have become even worse enemies. Let's go to the restaraunt and talk about it, Baby."  
  
Samus broke out of Captain Falcon's grip. "I need to be alone for a while." She ran to the apartment.  
  
All Captain Falcon did was shake his head in disgust.  
  
~~~  
  
Samus ran up the stairs and into her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling, letting her thoughts drown her mentally.  
  
__________________________  
  
Wesley: That chapter sucked!  
  
Miniryu: No, it didn't. It described the conflict between Samus and Peach.  
  
Chris: Look out for Chapter 8, next weekend.  
  
Marin: I'm back! *runs to Chris and hugs and kisses him*  
  
Carmen: Are we going to deal with this stuff?  
  
Joshua: Every time we open up and close out?  
  
Miniryu: Oh, yeah.  
  
Carmen ¡Ay, caramba!  
  
Navi: Well, I'm gonna enjoy it. *gets some popcorn*  
  
Chris: *trying to get out of Marin's grip* Show the card! NOW!!!  
  
*Chapter 8!!!! Next Weekend* 


	8. The Dream Fight and FZero Race

Miniryu: Smash Life!!! *starts speeding around the room*  
  
Wesley: Now, tell me. Is that really necessary?  
  
Miniryu: No, but I don't care! *continues speeding*  
  
Wesley: Okay, we gotta hide the sugar-coated Pokémon food.  
  
Chris: Who's doin' the disclaimer?  
  
Miniryu: MEEEE!!!!! *stops speeding*  
  
Chris: Okay, do it.  
  
Miniryu: Chrisdoesnotownanyofthecharactersinthisfic!!!  
  
Wesley: Oookay...  
  
Chris: One more thing, since you already know about the Smashers changin' clothes when they're not fightin', you can picture yourself what they're wearing, unless the fic says ortherwise. Why? Because I don't feel like describing that they wear anymore.  
  
Wesley: Slacker.  
  
Chris: I got your PokéBall here, you know.  
  
Wesley: Okay, I'll be nice... -cer.  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning, in room 607...  
  
Samus is laying on her bed. She was thinking about what happened yesrerday. Not much about the fight, but about the argument. In fact, she and Captain Falcon got into another argument last night and she made him sleep on the couch. But when she went out there to talk with him, he was gone. To make matters worse, he didn't return yet.  
  
'Where is he?' Samus asked herself in her mind.  
  
She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's Zelda!" said the person. "Open up! I've gotta tell you something!"  
  
Samus slowly stood and walked to the door. Once there, she opened it for our elven princess.  
  
"Samus," said Zelda. "Captain Falcon's left Smash Village!"  
  
"What?!" said Samus. "Why?!"  
  
"I know where he is! Let's go!"  
  
Samus grabbed her jacket and sneakers and ran with Zelda to the elevator.  
  
Meanwhile, in room 626...  
  
"Zelda went to get Samus for some reason," said Marth. "I just talked with Peach over the phone."  
  
"Did Peach use the name, Samus?" asked Roy.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well, why does she need to get Samus?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Captain Falcon is polishing his F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon. A F-Zero pilot walks up to him.  
  
"Are you ready for the race?" asked the pilot.  
  
"Of course," said Captain Falcon. "You just be sure you're ready, Dr. Stewart!"  
  
"I'll be ready." Dr. Stewart walked away to his own F-Zero machine, the Golden Fox.  
  
'I'll win this race,' thought Captain Falcon. 'For Samus.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Link knocked on the door to room 219. Peach opened it.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Peach.  
  
Link noticed the bendage on her nose. "I heard what happened yesterday."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"No. Where's Zelda? I need to talk with her."  
  
"She left."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll be going now."  
  
Link walked down the hall.  
  
'When will I be able to tell Zelda that I still love her?' thought Link.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pichu is walking in the park. He sees Mewtwo meditating on a bench.  
  
[Is that all he does?] asked Pichu.  
  
Pichu walked closer to Mewtwo. He wasn't meditating, he was asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Mewtwo is on a platform in space. He looks around, but there's not another soul in sight. Not yet, at least. The platform starts to shake.  
  
"What?" asked Mewtwo as he levitated above the level to avoid the rocking.  
  
Mewtwo looked behind him and saw a giant, white-gloved fist rocket towards him. Mewtwo teleported out of the way.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mewtwo as another gloved hand appeared.  
  
"So," said the right hand. "You want a strong opponent?"  
  
"Well," said the left hand. "We will be your opponents!"  
  
The right hand stock out his index and middle fingers and started charging up bullets. The left hand started shooting lasers at Mewtwo. Mewtwo jumped to avoid them, but was hit on the back by two bullets. The right hand swatted Mewtwo back to the platform. Mewtwo started to charge up a Shadow Ball, but he was interrupted by bombs from the left hand. The right hand became a fist and punched Mewtwo towards the left hand, who grabbed him and started squeezing him. The left hand slammed Mewtwo on the ground. The two hands came together in attempt to pound Mewtwo into the platform, had it not have been for...  
  
[Mewtwo! Mewtwo!]  
  
"That voice..."  
  
~~~  
  
Mewtwo woke up. He looked around. The trees, the blue sky, the grass. He was back in the park. He looked down and saw Pichu.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
[I wanted to ask you something,] said Pichu. [Why did you lie to me that one time?]  
  
Mewtwo stared at him. "I did not want to hurt your feelings."  
  
[A lie hurts more than the truth!] Pichu walked away.  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes. 'What did that dream mean?'  
  
Mewtwo felt a surge of pain on his back.  
  
"It was more than a dream."  
  
~~~  
  
Pichu is running for the apartment, but he observes everyone walking out.  
  
[Where's everyone going?] asked Pichu.  
  
Pikachu walked up to him.  
  
[They're going to something called a F-Zero Grand Prix,] said Pikachu.  
  
[What's a Grand Prix?]  
  
[A race. We're going because Captain Falcon's in it.]  
  
The two Pokémon follow the group out of Smash village.  
  
[Does the president know about this?] asked Pichu.  
  
[Of course he does,] said Pikachu. [He's the one who said we could go.]  
  
---  
  
It's 2:00pm, and the Smashers have arrived at the site of the F-Zero race. They're seated in the stands, near the starting line.  
  
Samus is looking for Captain Falcon. His machine isn't in the line-up, yet.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
  
Zelda looked as well. "I don't think he came to the line-up yet."  
  
"He's going to miss the race," said Samus.  
  
The Blue Falcon sped to the line-up, positioned in 30th place.  
  
"There he is!" said Samus.  
  
The announcer came on the P.A. "Are you ready for the race?!"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
The crowd cheered at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Now that Machine number 7 has arrived, we can start the race!"  
  
On the raceway, the machines powered up.  
  
"3... 2.... 1... GO!!!"  
  
The machines sped off so fast, that some of the people who blinked missed them.  
  
"Douglass," said Samus. "Be careful."  
  
On the raceway...  
  
Captain Falcon sped up to 7th place in a few seconds. The Death Anchor sped up to him from the right and tried to bump him off of the course. Captain Falcon reacted fast and veered to the right. After Zoda, the driver, failed, Captain Falcon delivered a Spin Attack and turned Zoda's machine into scrap metal. Captain Falcon executed some sharp turns in an area without guardrails, while witnessing that some of the racers that were not so lucky fall to the depths of the ground below. Captain Falcon hit a booster and sped up to 2nd place. Black Shadow, the person in first place, saw Captain Falcon speed up to him. Black Shadow spun around in an attempt to knock Captain falcon out of the race. However, this slowed him down, and Captain Falcon just dodged him and completed the first lap. The Boost button in his machine lit up.  
  
"Go, Douglass!" yelled Samus.  
  
Peach looked up at her. 'I wish she'd shut up.'  
  
Captain Falcon didn't use the Boost power right away: he didn't need it. No other machine was in range of his machine.  
  
"If I keep this up, I'm home-free." Captain Falcon looked into the monitor that showed what was behind him. The Black Bull was reaching 1500 km/h just to past the Blue Falcon. "Spoke too soon."  
  
Captain Falcon pressed the Boost button and sped further away from the approaching machine. Captain Falcon was about to press it again when he noticed the sharp turns.  
  
"Slow and steady." Captain Falcon maneuvered through the turns. He saw that the Black Bull was still using his boost. "He'll fall off for sure."  
  
He was wrong, however. The Black Bull managed to execute the turns without falling. He also noticed more machines behind it. Captain Falcon pressed the Boost button and veered to the left to recharge in the pit area. He pressed the button once more to enter the final lap. Captain Falcon pressed his Boost three times. He checked the monitor again. The Black Bull was nowhere to be seen. He checked the position monitor. The Black Bull has been knocked out of the race by one of the other machines. Captain Falcon drove through the turns, the pit stop, and hit the finish line.  
  
"GOAL!" yelled the announcer as Captain Falcon's machine came to a stop near the audience. "Captain Falcon is the winner!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Captain Falcon stepped out of his car to receive the Championship belt.  
  
---  
  
Later that day, in room 626...  
  
"That was a great race!" said Roy.  
  
"You've been saying that since we've got back," said Zelda.  
  
"It makes me want to become a racer and get my own Championship belt!" said Roy.  
  
"Then you'll have to get like 10 years of training," said Marth.  
  
"But it'd be worth it!" said Roy as he grabbed the remote.  
  
"We're going to go have some private time," said Zelda as she stood, holding Marth's hand and walked towards Marth's room.  
  
"What for... oooh! I see!" said Roy.  
  
"We're not doing that, Roy!" said Zelda as she and Marth disappeared into the room and closed the door.  
  
Roy was about to turn the TV on, but he heard a knock on the door. Roy got up and answered it. Link was standing there.  
  
"Link?" said Roy. "What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Peach told me that Zelda was here," said Link. "I need to see her."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Link forced himself in the room. "Where is she?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Link opened the door to Marth's room. He saw Marth and Zelda kissing each other while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Zelda!" said Link.  
  
Zelda and Marth stopped and Zelda stood.  
  
"What do you want?" said Zelda, hands on her hips.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Link looked at Marth. "Alone."  
  
Zelda shook her head. "Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Marth."  
  
Link sighed. "Well, I wanted to tell you that... I...-"  
  
"Oh, spit it out!" said Roy.  
  
Link glared at Roy and then turned his attention back to Zelda. "I still love you."  
  
"What?!" said Zelda, Roy, and Marth.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! I love you! And it makes me mad that you're dating this pathetic excuse of a swordsman!"  
  
"Well, get used to it!" said Zelda. "You had your chance, and you blew it! Now you must leave the playing field and let someone else step up to the plate!"  
  
"But, Zelda-"  
  
"But nothing!" Zelda sat back down on the bed. "And here's something you can remember on your way out!" Zelda turned Marth's head towards her and locked lips with him for about 10 seconds.  
  
Link was holding back his anger, and his fists. He turned around and left the room.  
  
"You wanna talk later?" asked Roy, to Link.  
  
"Buzz off!" said Link as he walked down the hall.  
  
Roy shut the door to both the apartment room and to Marth's room.  
  
"Wow," said Marth. "What a way to let him off."  
  
"Yeah," said Zelda. "Link needs to quit obsessing over me and find another woman to fall in love with."  
  
"With rage like that, who would date him?"  
  
Marth and Zelda continued kissing each other.  
  
In room 607...  
  
Captain Falcon and Samus are sitting on the couch.  
  
"I was worried about you," said Samus. "Why didn't you tell me that you were racing?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you," said Captain Falcon.  
  
"You could've left a note"  
  
Captain Falcon didn't answer.  
  
"To be honest, I thought something happened to you, like you were hospitalized, or were even-"  
  
"Don't think like that!" Captain Falcon interrupted. "I'll always be here for you. I entered the race so I can use the prize money to buy you this." Captain Falcon dug into his pocket and pulled out a case. He gave it to Samus. "Open it."  
  
She did so. It was a gold necklace with her name on it.  
  
"It's beautiful! Thank you, Douglass." Samus leaned forward and kissed Captain Falcon.  
  
Meanwhile, in room 431...  
  
Young Link is watching TV. Link walked in.  
  
"Hey, Big Link," said Young Link.  
  
"Shut up." Link walked into his room.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Oh well." Young Link continued to watch TV.  
  
________________________  
  
Chris: You don't know how hard it is to narrirate a race scene.  
  
Carmen: Where were the rest of the characters?  
  
Chris: To be honest, putting them in this chapter would've been useless. Besides, We got about 3 or 4 good things.  
  
Joshua: But you keep making Zelda diss my main man, Link! What up with that? You hate him or something?  
  
Chris: No, in fact, Link is my third favorite character in SSBM, being beaten out by Marth, my favorite character, and Fox.  
  
Navi: Where's Miniryu?  
  
Joshua: He went on a super-sugar rush and sped outta here. Wesley followed him.  
  
Marin: Check back next weekend for Chapter 9!  
  
Chris: Uhh, right. *runs to evade Marin cuddling him*  
  
Marin ran after him.  
  
Carmen: Uhh... go to the card.  
  
*Chapter 9! Next weekend* 


	9. 3 Months Later More Problems

Chris: Boy! That was one heck of a Christmas party we had last night! (refer to my fic, The DPT Ficrew's Christmas Party, in the Game Crossovers section, or from my bio)  
  
Navi: Yep. *pulls out a camera*  
  
Chris: And that's why we'll never mention it again. Who's doin' the disclaimer this week?  
  
Navi: I'll do it.  
  
Chris: Alright.  
  
Navi: Chris wishes he could, but he doesn't own any of the characters in Super Smash Bros. melee, or any Nintendo franchise.  
  
Chris: Where is everybody?  
  
Navi: Last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
__________________________  
  
3 months after the events of Chapter 8...  
  
In room 413...  
  
Mewtwo screamed as he woke up. He examined himself for bruises, which has become a morning routine in the last 3 months. He found a cut on his tail and his left arm was burned. Mewtwo cursed as he used Recover.  
  
'What's going on?' Mewtwo asked himself in his mind. 'Why am I having these dreams?'  
  
Last night's dream was a little different. Instead of fighting the white hands, he fought what looked like an oversized Bowser. Mewtwo managed to get some blows in due to the Koopa's slowness, but the Koopa's power overwhelmed Mewtwo.  
  
Donkey Kong walked into Mewtwo's room, holding two bananas. "You had the same dream again?"  
  
"Yes," said Mewtwo.  
  
"Do you want a banana?" asked DK.  
  
"No," said Mewtwo. "You can leave now."  
  
DK left the room.  
  
'Maybe I should train,' thought Mewtwo. 'I will defeat them yet!'  
  
Mewtwo stood from his bed and teleported out of the room.  
  
In room 431...  
  
Link is looking at some pictures of some girls from Hyrule.  
  
"What do you think of her?" asked Link, holding up a picture of Saria.  
  
"She's cute," said Young Link. "But why are you asking me this?"  
  
"She cute, but too young for me." Link put the picture down.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What about Malon?" Link held up a picture of Malon.  
  
"I'm not answering until you answer my question!"  
  
"I want to find the perfect girl so I can make Zelda jealous. Then she'll want me back, dump Marth, and then I'll dump the girl so I can date Zelda again!"  
  
"This Zelda obsession has gotten to your head. Besides, it's not like they can come to our village. It's Smashers only, remember?"  
  
Link gathered the pictures. "You're right. Besides, I'll make Zelda jealous when the Smash League has ended."  
  
"Right."  
  
Link went into his room. Afterwards, Young Link pulled out a letter.  
  
"Besides, I don't want him inviting those girls here during the Smash Tournament next month, so I better make sure he doesn't find this letter."  
  
Young Link stood from his seat and looked around. He spotted a very dusty chest in the corner. He ran to it, opened it up, and put the letter in it.  
  
"There!" said Young Link as he left the apartment room.  
  
In room 302...  
  
"I'm telling you that I'm always the leader!" yelled Popo.  
  
"It's not fair!" yelled Nana. "I should get the chance to lead once!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a boy. Boys always lead!"  
  
"What?! Prove it!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"In that case, I'm leaving! I'll prove that girls are better than boys!"  
  
"You'll fail."  
  
Nana went into her room and packed up her things. Then she left the apartment room.  
  
"Good riddance," said Popo.  
  
In the hall...  
  
"I'm tired of being in his shadow," said Nana. "I'll make a name for myself!"  
  
Nana went on the elevator and headed for the lobby.  
  
In the lobby...  
  
Marth, Zelda, and Roy are sitting on couches.  
  
"The last 3 months have been crazy," said Roy. "I lost 5 of my previous matches. Mewtwo revealed a new ability, and the Ice Climbers were arguing in their last match."  
  
"Captain Falcon and Samus tying the knot?" asked Zelda.  
  
"That'll be understandable," said Marth. "They're very romantic towards each other. Kind of like me and Zelda."  
  
Marth and Zelda were about to kiss each other, but Nana came out of the elevator.  
  
"What's up, Nana?" asked Zelda. "Why do you have all of you stuff with you?"  
  
"I got into an argument with Popo," said Nana. "I'm gonna get another room."  
  
She left the lobby.  
  
"The Ice Climbers split up?" asked Marth.  
  
"Unbelievable," said Zelda.  
  
"I saw it coming," said Roy.  
  
In room 302...  
  
Young Link and Ness walked in.  
  
"Hey, Popo," said Young Link. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I kicked out Nana," said Popo.  
  
"What?!" said Ness and Young Link.  
  
"She wants to prove that girls are better than boys," said Popo.  
  
"She won't prove much," said Young Link. "Girls are weak."  
  
"No, they're not," said Ness. "My friend, Paula, ventured with me in my journey. She was very powerful. Also, didn't Zelda beat Mario, Ganondorf, Fox, and Link in past Smash matches?"  
  
"Well," said Young Link. "Nana is weak."  
  
"Right!" said Popo. "She'll come back begging for my forgiveness."  
  
"But what if she proves that girls aren't weak and beats you in a Smash match," said Ness.  
  
"Ness," said Popo. "Do me a favor."  
  
"What?" asked Ness.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" said Popo.  
  
Ness walked out of the room.  
  
In the restaraunt...  
  
Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco are having lunch.  
  
"So," said Falco. "How's Samus doin'?"  
  
"Not that good," said Captain Falcon. "She started vomiting the day after we went on yet another date, which was a month ago. Today, I took her to Dr. Mario's doctor office."  
  
"Well," said Fox. "I hope she's okay."  
  
"She'll be okay," said Captain Falcon. "She's been in tougher situations. There's no doubt she'll be okay."  
  
In the forest...  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby are walking through the forest.  
  
[I've won 3 of my past matches!] said Pichu.  
  
[We know,] said Pikachu.  
  
[You've been saying that for the last month,] said Jigglypuff.  
  
[But it's important!] said Pichu. [My opponents haven't been going easy on me, either!]  
  
The pack walked into a clearing, where Mewtwo was training his powers, yet again.  
  
'I will not be beaten by those hands and their demon again!' thought Mewtwo.  
  
[Mewtwo!] Pichu ran up to him.  
  
[Pichu, get back here!] yelled Pikachu.  
  
[Why are you always training your powers?] asked Pichu.  
  
"I have my personal reasons," said Mewtwo. "Will that be all?"  
  
[Uhh.] Pichu was now being dragged away by Pikachu.  
  
[Yes, it will.] said Pikachu. [Good-bye!]  
  
The pack walked away from the cat-like Psychic Pokémon.  
  
[You shouldn't talk to Mewtwo anymore,] said Pikachu.  
  
[Why not?] asked Pichu.  
  
[He doesn't seem like a nice Pokémon,] said Jigglypuff.  
  
[He can be nice,] said Pichu. [He's nice to me.]  
  
[Just don't talk to him.] said Pikachu as the pack continued walking through the forest.  
  
In the mall...  
  
"Gimme $50!" said Ganondorf.  
  
"Why?" asked Bowser.  
  
"Because I'll beat you up if you don't!"  
  
"Ask me nicely."  
  
Ganondorf started to walk away.  
  
"I'm willing to give you the money if you ask me nicely."  
  
"I'd rather eat feces! Just give me the money!"  
  
"Ask."  
  
Ganondorf sighed. "May I please have $50?"  
  
"NO!!!" Bowser laughed as he ran.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Ganondorf ran after him.  
  
The two ran past Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Mario.  
  
"What's not wrong with them?" asked Luigi. "They're villians."  
  
Mario, Peach, and Yoshi agreed and continued walking through the mall.  
  
~~~  
  
Bowser continued to run, but he crashed into Mr. Game & Watch.  
  
"Move it, Ink Boy!" said Bowser.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch responded by grabbing Bowser and hurling him through some glass. Mr. Game & Watch then continued walking through the mall. Ganondorf caught up to the unconscious Bowser and stole $50 dollars from his wallet.  
  
At the Dr. Mario's doctor office...  
  
The doctor walked into the room where Samus was.  
  
"I think I know why you've been nauseous this past month," said the doctor. "Samus Aran, you're pregnant."  
  
Samus couldn't believe it. "Pregnant? Did you make a mistake? It's gotta be a mistake."  
  
"No, I don't make mistakes."  
  
"Oh, man. I'm pregnant. How am I gonna tell Douglass?"  
  
Meanwhile, in room 431...  
  
Link is cleaning the room. Soon, he came upon the dusty chest.  
  
"I never checked what was in here." Link said as he opened the chest.  
  
He found the letter that Young Link hid in there. Link picked it up and started reading it.  
  
Dear Smasher:  
  
In one month, we will be hosting a tournament with 16 participants. If you have received a letter, that means you have been selected to be in this tournament. You can invite as many people as you want. Feel free to utilize the time to train for the tournament.  
  
From the Smash Bros. Board  
  
Link knew it was just mailed because it was dated from today.  
  
"Young Link didn't want me to know, eh? Well better luck next time, squirt."  
  
Link started to write letters to various girls from Hyrule. Afterwards, he put them all in envelopes and pulled out his ocarina. He then played the Bird's Song (name I gave to the song used to call the bird in A Link to the Past).  
  
"Deliver these letters to these people," said Link.  
  
The bird obeyed and flew off.  
  
"Zelda will be mine in no time."  
  
Later, in room 607...  
  
Samus is sitting on the couch. Captain Falcon walked in.  
  
"Hey, Baby," said Captain Falcon as he walked to her and kissed her. "What'd Dr. Mario say?"  
  
Samus paused for a moment.  
  
"Samus?"  
  
"He said that it was a bug." Samus stood. "Excuse me."  
  
Samus ran into the bathroom.  
  
'A bug, eh?' thought Captain Falcon.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Nana walked into her new room, room 311.  
  
"No more Popo," said Nana as she set her stuff down on the floor.  
  
__________________________  
  
Navi: What a powerful chapter. I've gotta hand it to you, Chris.  
  
Chris: Yeah. It's quiet without the rest of the crew, isn't it?  
  
Navi: Well, look out for Chapter 10, next weekend.  
  
Chris: Now, I've got things to do back in Detroit. See ya later! *walks out of the house/gym*  
  
Navi looks around.  
  
Navi: I'm all alone. *gets an evil look* Time to trash this place!  
  
*Chapter 10, next weekend!* 


	10. Changing Rooms for Nana The Tournament C...

Carmen: Why is this chapter being put up one month late?  
  
Chris: Well, there was Christmas, then family, then the New Year, then the Final Exam, and finally, the fact that I haven't been in the fic-writing mood lately.  
  
Carmen: At least you're honest.  
  
Chris: First, before I do the fic, I will answer a reviewer's question.  
  
~To Arisasora: Yes, I did plan it from the beginning.~  
  
Navi: No, you didn't.  
  
Chris: Yes, I did.  
  
Navi: No.  
  
Wesley: Start the story already! I gotta go back to my Ludacris CDs!  
  
Miniryu: Who's doing the disclaimer this week?  
  
Carmen: Marin, Chris' girlfriend.  
  
Chris: She's not my girlfriend!  
  
Joshua: Where is she?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Chris: Well, you do it, Carmen!  
  
Marin ran in.  
  
Marin: I'm here! Chrissy-boy doesn't own anyone in this fic.  
  
Everyone laughed, except Chris.  
  
Chris: Go to the fic.  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day...  
  
Young Link ran into the room.  
  
"Hey, Big Link!" he yelled.  
  
No answer. Young Link started to walk around the room. Soon, he noticed that the dusty chest in the corner wasn't dusty anymore. A thought came to Young Link's mind.  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
He opened the chest up. The letter was missing. The letter he put in, anyway. There was a letter printed on red paper, though. He picked it up and read it.  
  
To the Squirt,  
  
You should've did a better job hiding the letter! I mailed all of the girls from Hyrule invitations to the tournament! You thought I wouldn't look in the chest. Boy, were you wrong! Now, go into your room and suck your thumb like the baby you are! MWA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
From your far superior counterpart,Link, the Hero of Time  
  
"Dang," said Young Link as he balled up the letter and threw it back into the chest.  
  
Meanwhile, in the SSB President's (Shigeru Miyamoto) room...  
  
Ganondorf pounded on Miyamoto's desk. "It's not right! Why does that little eskimo ger her own room?!"  
  
Miyamoto looked at Ganondorf, as well as Bowser and Donkey Kong. "The two were having trouble with each other, so I seperated them."  
  
"I have problems with him all of the time," said Bowser. "Yet, we don't get seperated."  
  
"Yeah!" said DK. "If you do this with the Ice Climbers, then you must do it with the rest of us!"  
  
Miyamoto sighed. "Alright, I'll take care of it. You may leave."  
  
The three Smashers walked out of the room. Miyamoto picked up the phone and dialed Nana's room.  
  
In room 311...  
  
Nana was admiring her half-empty room when the phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Nana? This is Shigeru Miyamoto. I had a feeling that this was going to happen. Some Smashers are not happy that you've gotten your own room, so you're going to have to move back in with Popo."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Why do I have to move back in with him?"  
  
With hesitation, she began to pack up her stuff. Then she thought of something.  
  
"I know! I'll move in with Ness! He won't mind."  
  
She went into her room to get the rest of the stuff.  
  
'At least, I HOPE he won't mind.'  
  
In room 626...  
  
Samus is laying on her bed. She still didn't tell Captain Falcon that she was pregnant.   
  
'I know he's gonna find out sooner or later,' she thought. 'But I still don't know how to tell him.'  
  
In room 327...  
  
"I don't know, guys," said Captain Falcon, to Fox and Falco. "I get the feeling that she's not telling me something."  
  
"Well," said Falco. "You know how secretive women can be."  
  
"Maybe she's really sick, and don't want to make you worry about her," said Fox.  
  
"No," said Captain Falcon. "It's something else. I'm gonna ask her later."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Nana knocked on the door of room 427. Ness opened up.  
  
"Hey, Nana," said Ness. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Mr. Miyamoto said that I had to move out of my room," said Nana. "So, can I move in with you?"  
  
"Let me see... We only have two bedrooms."  
  
"I can share with Mr. Game & Watch."  
  
"You sure? He can be very cranky."  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand my dilemma."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
Nana went into Mr. Game & Watch's room and put her stuff in there.  
  
"Where is Mr. Game & Watch?" asked Nana.  
  
"He went out somewhere."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mewtwo is charging up energy in both of his hands. In an instand, he fired the blasts. They cut through trees in a linear pattern.  
  
'Why was I not accepted to be in this tournament?' thought Mewtwo. 'I'm far superior to everyone here.'  
  
"Hey, Mewtwo!" Pichu walked up to him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Did you get a letter for this tournament?"  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"You didn't? I thought for sure you'd get one! I didn't get one either, but Pikachu and Jigglypuff did!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They gave letters to all of the original 12, and 4 newcomers too. I don't know who they are, though."  
  
Pichu walked away.  
  
'I have got to talk this over with the president,' thought Mewtwo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Samus opened the door for Zelda.  
  
"Good afternoon, Zelda," said Samus. "Please come in."  
  
Zelda made her way to the couch. "Did you tell Captain Falcon yet?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
"Oh... not yet."  
  
"You know, he's gonna find out sooner or later. You know what happens when women get pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, but its so hard to tell him. I'm even considering an abortion."  
  
"No, Samus. Don't do that."  
  
"But how can I be a bounty hunter and a parent at the same time? And Douglas has his bounty hunting and racing careers. It's not gonna work out."  
  
"Trust me, you'll find a way."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
In room 626...  
  
Roy is sitting on his couch, flipping through channels with a remote. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do, and nothing to watch."  
  
Marth looked up from the book he was reading. "Why don't you read something? I saw those books in your room, but you don't read them."  
  
"Hey, I didn't see Zelda today."  
  
"I talked with her earlier. She went to go see Samus for something."  
  
"What'd she go see her for?"  
  
"I don't know, and I'm not gonna ask her when she comes here."  
  
"Well, in other news, I must congradulate you for receiving a letter to the Smash Tournament, Marth. I guess the Smash board thought that your performance was great!"  
  
"Yeah. I just want to know who else got letters. All we know is that the original 12 got them and 4 newcomers, one being me. Oh, are you mad that you didn't get one?"  
  
"Not really. But I want you to invite Roxy for me."  
  
"Why? Can't you do it?"  
  
"Nope. Only the people who are in the tournament can invite people."  
  
"Well, okay... I guess."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How can I not be accepted into this tournament?!" Mewtwo boomed at Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
"Well, you yourself said that everyone here was weak compared to you," said Miyamoto. "Plus, we needed only 16 Smashers to be in this tournament. The original 12 are experts, and we chose 4 of the newcomers who showed an excellent performance."  
  
"And I didn't?"  
  
"You did, but these four did better than you. If I had to rate them, then they'd be 1-4, and you're number 5. Right now, the only way for you to get in the tournament is if someone drops out of it. And I think that's unlikely."  
  
"Alright." Mewtwo teleported out of the room.  
  
In room 607...  
  
"Alright, Zelda," said Samus. "I think I'm ready to tell Douglas."  
  
"Don't think you're ready," said Zelda. "Be sure you're ready."  
  
"Can you get him for me?"  
  
Zelda nodded and picked up the phone. She dialed room 626, down the hall.  
  
In room 626...  
  
The phone rang, and Marth answered it.  
  
"Hello? This is Marth."  
  
"Marth? This is Zelda."  
  
"Hey, Zelda. How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, we'll deal with that later. Do you know where Captain Falcon is?"  
  
"Yeah. He's in room 327. Why?"  
  
"Can you go get him for me?"  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Zelda hung up.  
  
"Roy," said Marth. "I'm going to get Captain Falcon for Zelda."  
  
"Can I come?" asked Roy.  
  
Marth sighed. "Why not?"  
  
The two left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Fox opened the door and saw Marth and Roy standing there.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Fox. "What's up?"  
  
"Is Captain Falcon here?" asked Marth.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Zelda wants him in room 607," said Roy.  
  
Captain Falcon heard this. "What for?"  
  
"I don't know," said Marth.  
  
~~~  
  
Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco entered room 607.  
  
"Douglas," said Samus. "I've gotta tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna take it."  
  
"Alright guys," said Zelda, refering to the other four men/humanoid animals. "Let's go."  
  
"No," said Samus. "These things have a way of getting out. It's better they find out now than later."  
  
"Samus..." said Zelda.  
  
"Douglas," said Samus.  
  
"You seem troubled," said Captain Falcon. "What do you have to tell me?"  
  
Samus sighed. "I... I'm... pregnant."  
  
Captain Falcon's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"She pregnant?" asked Roy.  
  
"That's what I heard," said Falco.  
  
"You're... pregnant?" asked Captain Falcon.  
  
"Yeah," said Samus.  
  
Captain Falcon turned to Marth, Roy, Zelda, Fox, and Falco. "We need to talk about this privately, so would you mind leaving the room for a while?"  
  
"Alright," said Fox. "Let's go."  
  
The five left the room.  
  
"We're going out for a bite to eat," said Falco. "Wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks," said Marth.  
  
"Me either," said Zelda.  
  
"Well, I'm going with you, Falco," said Roy.  
  
The three walked to the elevator.  
  
"Marth," said Zelda. "Let's go to your room, and get our minds off of this."  
  
"Alright," said Marth.  
  
The two walked, hand-by-hand, to room 626.  
  
__________________________  
  
Marin: I wonder what our baby will look like?  
  
Chris: "Our?" Who's the father?  
  
Marin: You, silly!  
  
Carmen: Well, what's gonna happen now that he knows?  
  
Joshua: They make another one?  
  
Carmen whacks Joshua with a wooden mallet.  
  
Joshua: @_@  
  
Navi: Well, who are the other 3 newcomers in this tournament?  
  
Chris: Wait until the next chapter.  
  
Carmen: Great. That means that we're gonna have to wait another month.  
  
Miniryu: I'm pretty sure Chris will update next weekend.  
  
Wesley: Yeah, and I'm the President of the United States.  
  
Chris: I will update next weekend, possibly earlier.  
  
*Chapter 11, next weekend... or earlier* 


	11. Concerning the Tournament Widening of Ri...

Wesley: *wearing an Uncle Sam uniform* And I will give the United States back to the people!  
  
Miniryu: Yeah! Wesley the Sneasel for President of 2004!  
  
Chris: Well, m  
  
y updates are getting more sparse, and it's all because of school, homework, projects, and some other crap.  
  
Carmen: So, since we weren't here for a while, we're gonna show you what we've been up to.  
  
Joshua: All of that will be in the next chapter, now it's too late.  
  
Chris: I own nothing in this fic.  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter 11  
  
One week later...  
  
In room 427...  
  
Nana is flipping through the channels on TV. "I'm surprised the Popo hasn't been in here since I moved in, since he and Ness are good friends. Aren't you surprised, Gamie?"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch looked at her uninterested.  
  
"You know, you can be alot nicer!" said Nana.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch wrote the words "I do not care" on some paper and held it up.  
  
"And I don't care about you, either! And I don't care if Popo never comes in here"  
  
~~~  
  
Ness is blocking Popo from going into the room. "Trust me. You don't wanna go in there."  
  
"Why not?" asked Popo.  
  
"Well, let's see... Hey! How's the weater today? Nice?"  
  
"Don't change the subject! What are you hiding in there?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Then let me come in."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Popo shoved Ness out of the way and opened the door. Inside, he saw Nana sitting on the couch and holding the remote. "Nana?! What're you doing here?!"  
  
Nana looked at him. "Is that any of your business?"  
  
"Ness!" said Popo. "Why is she here?"  
  
"She needed a place to stay," said Ness.  
  
"I thought she had her own room," said Popo.  
  
"Mr. Miyamoto said that she couldn't stay there," said Ness.  
  
"Well," said Popo. "While I'm here, she must leave!"  
  
"No way!" said Nana. "Why don't you go somewhere else?"  
  
"Make me!" said Popo.  
  
Nana stood up. "I will!"  
  
~~~  
  
Link is walking to his room, but he hears some crashes from a room he passed. He walk inside and finds Popo and Nana fighting each other.  
  
"Hey!" said Link. "Break it up!"  
  
Link pulled Nana off of Popo.  
  
"What's goin' on here?!" asked Link.  
  
Popo pointed to Nana. "She started it."  
  
"That's a lie!" said Nana. "You know you started it!"  
  
"Ness!" said Link. "Who started it?"  
  
"Uhh," said Ness, looking at his feet. "Well, you see-"  
  
"HOLD YOUR HEAD UP!!!" yelled Link.  
  
Ness jumped and did so. "Popo did! I tried to stop him from coming in here, but he barged right in!"  
  
"Tattletale!" said Popo.  
  
"Popo," said Link. "Why don't you two talk this out?"  
  
"No!" said Popo. "There's nothing to talk about!"  
  
"Well," said Ness. "You two can always have a Smash match."  
  
"That's a great idea, Ness!" said Nana. "See you at Icicle Mountain, icehead!"  
  
"You didn't even tell Mr. Miyamoto about it yet, brickbrain!" said Popo.  
  
"That's enough!" said Link. "Popo, come with me."  
  
"Why?" asked Popo.  
  
"Because I said so!" Link pulled Popo out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to my room, so I'd recommend that you go to your's." said Link. "I don't want anymore trouble."  
  
Link walked away.  
  
In room 626...  
  
Marth and Zelda are sitting on Marth's bed.  
  
"Did you speak with Samus today?" asked Marth.  
  
"Yeah," responded Zelda.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Well, after talking it over with Captain Falcon, she decided to keep the baby, but she's still worried about what she will do when she has to go on a mission."  
  
"She could let Captain Falcon watch it."  
  
"Yeah, but he could have a race. That's why she wanted an abortion."  
  
"I wonder what they'll name the child?"  
  
"Probably Douglass Jr. if its a boy."  
  
"And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Samus the 2nd."  
  
Roy opened the door and walked in. "Whatcha talking about?"  
  
"None of your business!" said Marth.  
  
Zelda nudged Marth with her elbow. "We're talking about Samus' child."  
  
"Oh." Roy scratched his head. "Hey, if you two were to have a child, what would you name it?"  
  
"Rauru if it's a boy," said Zelda.  
  
"Rauru?" asked Marth. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"Hyrule's Sage of Light is named Rauru," said Zelda.  
  
"If it's a girl, then how about Lyn?" asked Roy. "My father's always talking about when he traveled with somebody named Lyn."  
  
"Alright," said Zelda. "That sounds like a beautiful name."  
  
In room 327...  
  
Falco is talking on the phone." Alright, Katt. I expect to see you at this tournament. I love you. Bye."  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Fox. "You've been doing nothing but showing off since you were chosen to be in this tournament!"  
  
"I can't help it! I'm happy! Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to do some much needed training." Falco grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the room.  
  
"He'll loose, anyway," said Fox. "Because I'm in this tournament!"  
  
In room 206...  
  
Peach is talking with Mario and Luigi.  
  
"I can't believe that witch is pregnant!" said Peach.  
  
"Well," said Luigi. "That's what happens when you decide to top off the dating experience at night."  
  
"If that wasn't the lamest line I've ever heard," said Mario.  
  
"Mario," said Peach. "Let's make a baby!"  
  
"What?!" said Mario and Luigi.  
  
"I really need someone to continue the royal blood line," said Peach. "Please?"  
  
"No you don't," said Mario. "You just wanna outdo Samus at something. You're probably gonna say that you're baby is cuter."  
  
"Alright," said Peach. "I'll wait... until after the Smash league is over."  
  
"Although," said Luigi, "that's gonna be one ugly baby."  
  
Mario and Peach glared at Luigi.  
  
"I'll shut up now," said Luigi.  
  
In room 521...  
  
Bowser is dancing and singing. "I got a letter! It proves I'm better! To this tournament I'll go, while you fighting is a no!" Bowser stuck the letter in Ganondorf's face.  
  
"Shut up!" said an obviously jealous Ganondorf. "Besides, I'd kick your scaly ass any day!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"No." Ganondorf got into Bowser's face. "It's a threat!"  
  
Ganondorf walked out of the room.  
  
"Jealous Gerudo," said Bowser as he continued to dance.  
  
In room 431...  
  
"Oh no," said Young Link. "Oh hell no."  
  
"Watch your language!" said Link while watching TV. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They game me a letter to this tournament!"  
  
"Haha! Now you'll experience real competition! Oh, and you'd better hope... no, pray, that you don't have to fight against me! I've got lots of revenge headed your way!"  
  
'I've gotta find a way out of this,' thought Young Link as he left the room.  
  
In room 607...  
  
"Douglass," said Samus. "I have to go see Shigeru."  
  
Captain Falcon walked up to her. "What for?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell him to take me out of the tournament."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I care too much for this unborn child."  
  
"But you have your armor. Won't the baby be protected?"  
  
"I don't want to risk it."  
  
Samus kissed Captain Falcon and walked out.  
  
'If it's for the well-being of the baby,' thought Captain Falcon. 'Then it's a good idea.'  
  
In Shigeru Miyamoto's office...  
  
"Please?" begged Young Link. "I never did want to be in this tournament. Heck, I didn't want to be in the Smash league, but Big Link dragged me here! So, can I drop out of the tournament?"  
  
"Okay," said Shigeru. "I'll get someone to take your place."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Miyamoto!" Young Link ran out, but not before crashing into Samus.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Aran," said Young Link.  
  
"It's alright, Young Link," said Samus.  
  
Samus came into the office.  
  
"So, Samus," said Shigeru. "What bring you here?"  
  
"Well," began Samus. "I know that you've heard that I'm pregnant, and-"  
  
"Whoa, stop right there," interrupted Shigeru. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, and-"  
  
"You know, the safety of unborn children are much more important, and to prevent loosing such a fragile life, I'm gonna have to take you out of the tournament. Unless you think otherwise."  
  
"No, that's exactly what I came down here for! Well, thanks, Mr. Miyamoto!" Samus left.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Shigeru got on the PA. "Will Mewtwo and Ganondorf please come to my office?"  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Mewtwo and Ganondorf have arrived in the office.  
  
"Well, a few minutes ago," began Shigeru Miyamoto. "Two people, who shall remain anonymous, have dropped out of the tournament."  
  
'Young Link and Samus,' thought Mewtwo.  
  
"So, to fill the spaces, I've chosen you two to take their places."  
  
Ganondorf's face lit up. "Really? No joke?"  
  
"No joke."  
  
"Wohoo!" Ganondorf jumped and kicked his heels. "Wait 'til Turtle Brain hear about this!" Ganondorf ran out of the office.  
  
"So, Young Link and Samus drop out, Young Link because he was too afraid, and Samus because she wanted her unborn child to be safe," said Mewtwo.  
  
"Well, yeah," said Shigeru. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a lot of paperwork to do."  
  
Mewtwo nodded and teleported out of the office.  
  
In room 431...  
  
Young Link ran in. "Guess what!"  
  
"What?" asked Link.  
  
"I'm not in this tournament anymore! I told Mr. Miyamoto that I didn't want to be in it and he took me out!"  
  
Link stood up and faced his 10-year old counterpart. He put his fists on his waistline and started acting like a chicken, complete with the sound."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
In room 607...  
  
Samus walked in.  
  
"What'd he say?" asked Captain Falcon.  
  
"As soon as I mentioned that I was pregnant, he took me out," said Samus.  
  
"Great!" said Captain Falcon. "I'll go get you some food."  
  
Captain Falcon went into the kitchen as Samus sat on her bed.  
  
In room 521...  
  
Ganondorf walked in. "Hey, Scale Head!"  
  
"What, Sand Eater?" answered Bowser.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in the tournament!"  
  
"What? Did you bribe Shigeru or something?"  
  
"No! Two people dropped out! And I, along with Mewtwo, had to fill in the gaps! So expect no mercy!"  
  
Later that night, in room 413...  
  
Mewtwo is laying in his bed. 'I must train harder than ever tomorrow,' he thought. He faded away into sleep.  
  
Mewtwo woke up, but he wasn't in his bedroom, or the world. Mewtwo stood up, looking up to see that the sky was filled with digital 0s and 1s. He turned around, seeing that about 15 human looking figures had taken their place behind him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
The first one, a male, lunged at Mewtwo...  
  
______________________  
  
Joshua: Cliff-hanger!  
  
Carmen: I hate cliff-hangers.  
  
Chris: Get used to it. Anyway, expect an update all this week, except Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, because I'll be in Canada for the first time in my life.  
  
Carmen: Also, check the bottom of Chris' bio page for news and updates.  
  
*Chapter 12, tomorrow* 


	12. Dream Battle

~Valentine's Day~  
  
Joshua: Hey, Carmen?  
  
Carmen: What?  
  
Joshua: Will you be my Valentine?  
  
Carmen: Hell no!  
  
Joshua: Why not?  
  
Carmen: Because I don't like you.  
  
In Chris' room...  
  
Chris: *writing a letter* Mercedes, you are a beautiful girl. If only you were as young as me, but you are not.  
  
Miniryu: Who are you writing to?  
  
Chris: A girl.  
  
Wesley: Can I see?  
  
Chris: Nope.  
  
In Marin's room...  
  
Marin: I hope Chris likes chocolate!  
  
Navi: Of course he does. He just doesn't like you. Hey!  
  
Marin: Yes?  
  
Navi: I got a Valentine from Tael! Wohoo!  
  
~I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of its character~  
  
_______________________  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Mewtwo reappeared above the humanoid creatures. He dodged the attacking one via teleportation. Charging two Shadow Balls in his hands, he blasted all of them with all of his might.  
  
"Well, well, well," said a voice. "We meet again."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"You mean you've forgotten already?"  
  
A white gloved right hand appeared.  
  
"You!" said Mewtwo. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Patience, young one. We well tell you, that is, if you can defeat Giga Bowser."  
  
The field changed. Mewtwo was on the platform in space again. In front of him, the demonic creature stood. Roaring with eagerness and rage, it began to charge at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported at the last moment and shot a Shadow Ball at its back. Giga Bowser merely brushed off the damage and spat a fireball at the Pokémon. Mewtwo picked himself up and used Recover.  
  
"That is an illegal maneuver," said the Hand, who was floating above the battlefield.  
  
Mewtwo didn't care. He wanted to win, so Mewtwo started to glow with a blue aura, as did Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser soon started to levitate. Mewtwo mentally moved the giant Koopa to the edge and tossed him into the abyss below. Giga Bowser roared as it fell to its doom. Mewtwo turned to the Hand.  
  
"I should have did that the first time I met it," said Mewtwo. "Now that I've defeated your monster, tell me why I am fighting here!"  
  
"Giga Bowser is not defeated."  
  
"What?" Mewtwo turned around to see the other Hand pulling Giga Bowser up to the field.  
  
"Giga Bowser was holding back!" said the Left Hand. "Now, he's letting out all of his rage! And to help him, are the Fighting Wireframes you defeated earlier!"  
  
The 15 humanoid creatures appeared on the field again.  
  
"And, finally," said the Right Hand. "I, Master Hand, and my brother, Crazy hand will offer our assistance in this battle, as well."  
  
'This is insane,' thought Mewtwo.  
  
Giga Bowser jumped into the air and tried to attempt his Giga Bowser Bomb on the Pokémon. Mewtwo teleported out of the way, but he reappeared in between the Wireframes. They started to pummel the Psychic Pokémon, but Mewtwo teleported into the air. While levitating there, he shot Shadow Balls at the field, striking 5 of the Wireframes and blasting them into the darkness of the universe. Master Hand sped towards Mewtwo and slapped him back on the field. As Mewtwo lay there, Crazy Hand dropped bombs on him. Mewtwo managed to get out of the way. Giga Bowser prepared to spit fire at Mewtwo, but as the Koopa opened its mouth, Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball down its throat.  
  
"Explode."  
  
Giga Bowser's throat started to glow, which was then followed by an explosion, covering its throat area and head.  
  
"Six down," said Mewtwo, " and 12 more to go."  
  
The smoke cleared, revealing that Giga Bowser wasn't defeated, although there was a huge hole in its neck.  
  
"But," Mewtwo said with shock and fear. "It should be dead!"  
  
"Not really," said Crazy Hand. "Giga Bowser is virtually invincible!"  
  
Mewtwo charged up a beam and shot it at the opening. The beam blasted right through Giga Bowser's neck. Unfortunately for Mewtwo, it survived that attack.  
  
"Unbelievable," muttered Mewtwo.  
  
The Wireframes charged Mewtwo again. This time, the now annoyed Pokémon simply used telekinesis to throw the Wireframes over the edge.  
  
"That was not a very smart thing to do," said Master Hand as he charged bullets in his index and middle fingers.  
  
"Correct," said Crazy Hand as he prepered to shoot out lasers from his fingers.  
  
Giga Bowser started to charge up a fireball in its mouth. However, the holes in his neck caused some fire to drop onto the ground. It also seemed to be struggling to stand, as if it was holding on to its life by an thin thread.  
  
"Perfect!" said Mewtwo as he shot several Shadow Balls at Giga Bowser. He called for them to explode and they did, with tremoundous force that even blew the Hands away. When the smoke cleared, Giga Bowser's corpse lay on the ground. Using telekinesis, Mewtwo threw the dead body into the depths of space.  
  
When the Hands came back to the battlefield, they saw that Giga Bowser was gone.  
  
"No! He defeated it!" said Crazy Hand.  
  
"That is right!" said Mewtwo. "And now, it is your turn!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Master Hand as he punched Mewtwo into Crazy hand, who grabbed him and started to crush him in his palm. Luckily, Mewtwo used a Hyper Beam to escape. Mewtwo shot another Hyper Beam at Crazy Hand, wounding two of his fingers.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" said Crazy Hand. He shot lasers out of his two remaining usable fingers. Mewtwo used telekinesis to deflect them to Master Hand. As Master Hand dodged the lasers, Mewtwo shot him with an exploding Shadow Ball.  
  
"As you can see," said Mewtwo, "I am now superior!"  
  
"C. H.," said Master Hand. "It's time for Hand Technique Alpha."  
  
"Hand Technique Alpha?" asked Crazy Hand. "But my fingers are injured."  
  
"That will not matter," said Master Hand.  
  
"Okay," said Crazy Hand as he joined his brother.  
  
Mewtwo watch the two hands form a single ball of energy. 'What is this?'  
  
"This technique," began Master Hand. "Has been in our family for over 2000 years! Nothing can survive its power! Prepare for the end, you animal reject!"  
  
They applied more energy to the ball, doubling and then tripling its mass. Mewtwo began to charge a Hyper Beam. After 5 minutes, the Hands shot the ball at Mewtwo, and at the same time, Mewtwo unleashed Hyper Beam. The two attacks clashed at each other. Mewtwo increased the power of Hyper Beam to try to make it push the ball at the Hands. They did the same thing. After what seemed like eternity, the Hyper Beam found its was through the ball. However, the beam missed the Hands, since it was blasted between them. The energy ball headed for Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported out of the way. He reappeared above the field, just in time to see that the energy ball had engulfed the entire field and obliterated it into ashes in just a few seconds.  
  
"Dammit," said Master Hand. "He dodged it."  
  
"Even worse," said Crazy Hand, "we don't have enough energy to do any of our special attacks, let alone another Hand Technique Alpha!"  
  
Mewtwo could relate to them. The last Hyper Beam he did drained nearly all of his power. It took him everything he has just to teleport. However, Mewtwo began to charge two Shadow Balls. After charging them halfway, since he was nearly tapped of his evergy, he fired them at the hands. They screamed as they fell to the abyss below. Mewtwo panted as he said, "I win." He then fell down, as well.  
  
~~~  
  
Mewtwo opened his eyes and saw the Hands floating above him. Mewtwo attempted to get up, but a force stopped him. He turned around and saw a blue-haired girl in a red kimono. She had her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Relax," she said and then she started to use some kind of healing technique.  
  
Mewtwo felt his energy coming back. After a few more seconds, the girl was done.  
  
"I suppose you want an explanation," she said.  
  
"Well, yes," said Mewtwo.  
  
"My brothers were once human," she began. "However, they heard of a witch doctor who could teach them a technique called Alpha. The doctor agreed to bestow upon them the technique at the cost of giving up their bodies."  
  
"We wanted to test the limits of our power," said Master Hand. "You were the limit."  
  
"But wait a minute," said Mewtwo. "Master Hand said that the technique has been in your family for over 2000 years."  
  
"Well," said the girl. "My brothers are over 2000 years old, because when they gave up their bodies, they gave up their lives in the Human World, and the closest they can get to the Human World has been destroyed."  
  
"The field that we fought on?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Yes," said the girl. "We call it Final Destination. Right now, we're in my house on the edge of Spirit World. I control the dreams that the living have, and my brothers suggested giving you those realistic dreams."  
  
"Enough of that," said Master Hand. "I think that it's time to pass on Alpha to a worthy individual. That individual is you, Mewtwo."  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Crazy Hand.  
  
"Yes," said Mewtwo. "I am ready to recieve-"  
  
"Hey, Mewtwo! Wake up!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mewtwo awoke face-to-face with his roomate, Donkey Kong.  
  
"Why did you wake me up?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Because it's 4:00pm! You've been asleep for a long time!"  
  
"I was about to recieve the ultimate technique, but you woke me up!"  
  
"The 'ultimate technique?' That must've been one hell of a dream if it kept you asleep for this long." DK left the room.  
  
"Stupid monkey," Mewtwo muttered.  
  
That night...  
  
Captain Falcon was walking to the apartment, groceries in hand.  
  
"I hope Samus likes chicken strips," he said.  
  
He then spotted someone laying in the road. He examined the person and saw blood on the person's clothes. He dropped his groceries when he discovered who it was.  
  
"Samus!"  
  
He rushed to her side and picked her up.  
  
"Who did this?" said Captain Falcon with fear. "C'mon, Baby! Speak to me!"  
  
No answer. She was unconscious.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you to the hospital."  
  
Captain Falcon ran towards the hospital with her in his arms, forgetting about the bags of groceries he dropped.  
  
_______________________  
  
Marin walked into Chris' room and saw the letter he wrote to his crush.  
  
Marin: Too bad, Mercedes, but Chris is already mine.  
  
She ripped up the letter and threw the remains in the trash bin.  
  
*Chapter 13, tomorrow* 


	13. The Mystery

Chris: That's the only moment we have to show you. Frankly, I don't even know if our fans even care about this part. For all I know, they could be skipping this part and going straight to the stort.  
  
Carmen: Yeah, so I'll make this short. Chris does not own anyone, except that girl in the kimono in the last chapter. He didn't mention her in the disclaimer because he's an idiot.  
  
Chris: No! I didn't mention her because I didn't even know I was gonna put her in the story when I did the disclaimer.  
  
Miniryu: That was a small disclaimer, though.  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Samus is laying on a bed in the hospital. Outside the room, Captain Falcon is talking with the doctor (Dr. Mario is off duty right now).  
  
"She'll be alright," said the doctor. "She's regained consciousness."  
  
"Have any idea of the cause?" asked Captain Falcon.  
  
"Well, I think someone attacked her."  
  
"That's crazy! Who'd wanna attack..." He thought of someone. "Peach! She never was fond of Samus."  
  
"You can go in there, if you want."  
  
"Alright." Captain Falcon went into the room.  
  
Back at the Smash HQ...  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto has called an emergency assembly. All of the Smashers who were in the HQ were there.  
  
"Captain Falcon called me an hour ago about what happened," said Shigeru. "Samus is in the hospital. I think she was attacked by someone, and since no one outside of the village is permitted to enter, the blame is on one of you."  
  
"But," said Peach, "we'd never do a thing like that."  
  
"There's our prime suspect right there," whispered Ganondorf to Bowser.  
  
"Well, you'd better fess up," said Shigeru. "Otherwise, the tournament is cancelled."  
  
"What?!" said many of the Smashers.  
  
Without another word, Shigeru left the room.  
  
"Peach?" asked Zelda. "Did you do it?"  
  
"Of course not!" responded Peach. "How could you even accuse me of doing such a thing?"  
  
"Well," said Marth. "Considering your grudge against Samus, everyone here believes it's you."  
  
"Marth's got a point," said Roy.  
  
"What about Ganondorf or Bowser?" asked Peach.  
  
"What about us?" asked Ganondorf. "We didn't do it. Well, I didn't, at least."  
  
"I didn't do it, either," said Bowser. "I'm blaming you. You've better confess that you did it before we miss the tournament. Then, you'll really be sorry, once we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
Peach's eyes became tear-filled. "I didn't do it!" She ran out of the room, covering her face.  
  
"Princess!" said Mario as he ran after her.  
  
~~~  
  
[Mewtwo?] asked Pichu.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
[Can't you use your Psychic powers to see who did it?]  
  
"I am not getting involved. If we miss the tournament, we miss it. Besides, I can hold my own tournament on New Island."  
  
[Pichu!] yelled Pikachu. [Get over here!]  
  
Pichu relauctantly obeyed, and slowly walked over to where Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby were waiting.  
  
[How many times have I told you not to talk to Mewtwo?] asked Pikachu.  
  
[But, he could see who did it,] said Pichu.  
  
[We should leave,] said Jigglypuff. [Besides, we Pokémon are innocent, since we are small and are incapable of injuring Samus like that.]  
  
[You're right,] said Pikachu.  
  
The three Pokémon, along with Kirby, left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Nana stood on the stage. "Hey, everyone! I know who did it!"  
  
"Who?" asked Young Link.  
  
"Popo!" she pointed to her former best friend.  
  
"What?!" said Popo. "I didn't do it! Now shut up or I'll beat you up!"  
  
"Come do it!"  
  
Popo ran towards the stage, but was grabbed by Link.  
  
"No fighting," said Link. "As for you, Nana, shame on you for putting the blame on someone when you don't have proof that they did it!"  
  
"Wow," said Young Link. "You actually sound smarter."  
  
"Be quiet and let's go," said Link, pulling his younger counterpart, as well as Popo.  
  
"Nana," said Ness. "Let's leave as well, before Mr. Game & Watch starts hitting me with his hammer."  
  
"Alright," said Nana as she, Ness, and Mr. Game & Watch left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't wanna say it in front of her face," said Luigi, "but I think Peach did attack Samus."  
  
"Yeah," said Yoshi. "No one else had a grudge against her like Peach did."  
  
"Well," said Dr. Mario, who was also reading a surgeon magazine, "there's alot of evidence pointing to her. Now, all we need is for Samus to comfirm it, and all of this will be over with."  
  
"But what if Peach is innocent?' asked DK.  
  
"If she is," said Dr. Mario, "then we'll suffer because the culprit will most likely not step up to the crime and we'll miss the tournament."  
  
"Even though you aren't in the tournament," said Yoshi.  
  
~~~  
  
Falco stepped up to the stage, "Can I have everyone's attention?"  
  
No one paid him any attention.  
  
"Ahem... I'm gay."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the blue bird.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to tell that lie," said Falco. "But I might have seen the person who did it."  
  
"What?!" said several people.  
  
"I wasn't gonna say anything, but it's gettin' crazy how everyone's puttin' the blame on Peach, but I can assure you that she didn't do it. Earlier tonight, I was walking back to the HQ by cutting through the forest, when I saw a suspicious looking person in a dark trenchcoat and hat run past me. He seemed to be at least 6 feet tall, so unless Peach had some small stilts, it wasn't her."  
  
"Six feet tall?" asked Bowser. "Isn't that how tall you are, Ganondork?"  
  
"No, Hornhead," said Ganondorf. "I'm a little taller, but why... oh, no. It wasn't me for once!"  
  
"For once?" said Luigi. "Meaning you've did something similar to this once before?"  
  
"Let me rephrase that," said Ganondorf. "I had no reason to injure Samus. I don't hit cute girls outside of a Smash match. Zelda, on the other hand..."  
  
Zelda and Marth glared at the Gerudo.  
  
"Let's just get some sleep," said Fox. "We'll continue this investigation tomorrow."  
  
At the hospital, the next morning...  
  
Samus opened her eyes. She waited for them to adjust to the room. Once her vision was clear, she realized that she was in a hospital room.  
  
'How'd I get here?' she thought to herself.  
  
She turned to the side and saw Captain Falcon asleep next to her.  
  
"Douglass..." she said.  
  
She smiled as she slowly placed her hand on his head; he removed his helmit earlier. "Thank you."  
  
Captain Falcon was awakened by her hand. "You're awake."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you hurting anywhere?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Captain Falcon them remembered something that he forgot to ask the doctor. "I forgot to ask about the baby."  
  
The doctor walked in. "Well, we found out that she was pregnant, so we decided to see if it was alright. We're still running tests on it."  
  
"I hope its okay," said Samus.  
  
The doctor left the room.  
  
"Baby," said Captain Falcon. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Well, you can get us both some breakfast."  
  
"Okay." Captain Falcon left the room.  
  
In the forest...  
  
"So, Falco," said Fox. "You said the guy ran this way?"  
  
"Yeah," said Falco. "Let's go this way to see if we can find some clues."  
  
"I still think Ganondorf did it," said Luigi.  
  
"I think that Peach was on some stilts and attacked Samus," said Yoshi.  
  
"You stole that from me," said Falco. "Now, let's go."  
  
They started to walk in the same direction as Falco said that the suspect ran in.  
  
"Are you sure he... or she ran this way?" asked Fox.  
  
"Sure!" said Falco. "I have a photographic memory."  
  
'Yet when I ask him what happened to my nachos, he all of a sudden has amnesia,' thought Fox.  
  
They walked for about 15 minutes until they came to a wall, the village barrier.  
  
"Dead end," said Yoshi.  
  
Luigi examined the wall. He then discovered something. "There are footprints going up the wall!"  
  
"Yeah," said Yoshi. "Come to think of it, it did rain the other day, but it was cloudy all week and the mud didn't dry up!"  
  
"And the person wore the dark colors to be camofluged in the darkness of the night," said Falco.  
  
"So," said Fox. "We now know that someone snuck into the village and attacked Samus, but we don't know why."  
  
"We also know that Ganondorf and Peach are innocent," said Falco.  
  
"Unless they climbed the wall to make it look like an intruder, and then jumped back down," said Luigi.  
  
Fox sighed. "Thanks for bringing up that theory, Luigi."  
  
"We'll never solve this mystery," said Falco.  
  
"Well," said Yoshi, " since Samus was attacked by the person, she saw him or her close up, so we'll ask her when she comes back."  
  
"Agreed," said Fox. "Now, let's abandon this case and go home."  
  
They all walked back to the HQ.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
"Samus," said Captain Falcon.  
  
"You didn't call me 'Baby,'" said Samus, placing her bowl of Frosted Flakes on the tray. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I've been wanting to ask you... well, who did this?"  
  
Samus didn't answer.  
  
"If you don't wanna talk about it, then I understand."  
  
"It's not that. It's just... I don't know who the person was. All I saw were his eerie white eyes."  
  
"White eyes?"  
  
"Yeah. That's all I remember, other than him wearing a black trenchcoat and a hat."  
  
The doctor came in. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we've found out that your baby is okay."  
  
"That's wonderful news, doctor," said Samus.  
  
"Also," continued the doctor. "We found some hair on your clothes. It didn't match your DNA, so we believe that it belongs to your assailant."  
  
"Great!" said Captain Falcon. "That means that we'll have an easier time finding this fool."  
  
The doctor left the room.  
  
"So, Baby, when do you think you're ready to leave this place?"  
  
"When they find the guy who attacked me."  
  
"That could be a long time."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure he won't attack me here, so I'll stay."  
  
"You're afraid that he'll attack you here?"  
  
"It's sad, really. I would've kicked his butt, but he caught me off guard, and now, I'm afraid to fight him, for the baby's sake."  
  
Captain Falcon nodded. "Well, if you'll stay here, then I'll stay here. I'll always remain by your side."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She and Captain Falcon then kissed each other.  
  
______________________  
  
Joshua: So, now my favorite character is in the hospital! You really love to mess with my favorite characters, don't you, Chris?  
  
Chris: Well...  
  
Marin: My baby's father will update tomorrow! *hugs Chris, yet again*  
  
Chris: Ain't that the lie of the century.  
  
Navi: The update part?  
  
Chris: No. The baby part.  
  
*Chapter 14, tomorrow* 


	14. The Mystery Continues

Chris: In case you didn't know, tomorrow's the 1 year anniversery of this fic.  
  
Wesley: Yeah. One year, yet, you're just now on chapter 14.  
  
Chris: Ever heard of school?  
  
Wesley: Ever heard of weekends?  
  
Carmen: We haven't been here for a year.  
  
Joshua: That rhymes.  
  
Carmen: Shut up. Anyway, we're gonna be throwing a party tomorrow, so there won't be an update tomorrow.  
  
Chris: And I won't be here tomorrow because I'll be in Canada until Sunday afternoon.  
  
Miniryu: Where's Canada?  
  
Chris: North of the United States. Since I live in Detroit, I can just cross the river via the Ambassador Bridge, or through that dreaded underriver tunnel.  
  
Navi: While we're getting ready, you can read the fic.  
  
Marin: Nintendo owns Super Smash Bros. Chris owns my love.  
  
Chris: Ain't that a load of bullshi-  
  
Carmen: Shut yo' mouth!  
  
_______________________  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Later that day, Fox is talking on the phone with Captain Falcon.  
  
"So," said Fox, "Samus said that the person had white eyes."  
  
"Right," said Captain Falcon. "I don't know any person like that?"  
  
"Well, it sounds like an intruder did come into Smash Village. We know that he attacked Samus, but we don't know his motive."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later." Captain Falcon hung up.  
  
Fox went into the living room of his apartment room, where Falco, Luigi, and Yoshi were waiting.  
  
"Samus is okay, but she doesn't want to leave the hospital," said Fox. "Captain Falcon is staying with her, and he said that her attacker had white eyes."  
  
"White eyes?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"That's what I said," said Fox.  
  
"So we now know that everyone here is eliminated," said Falco.  
  
"However," said Luigi. "Ganondorf or Peach could've bought some white contact lenses."  
  
"Listen, Luigi!" said Falco angrily. "I'm gettin sick an' tired of your theories!"  
  
"Chill, Falco," said Fox. "They also found some hair that belongs to that assailant."  
  
"That'll narrow down the search a bit," said Falco.  
  
"Let's go tell Mr. Miyamoto," suggested Yoshi.  
  
---  
  
"So," said Fox, "all we know is that the person responsible for the crime had on a dark trenchcoat and hat, and he had white eyes."  
  
"They also got some hair that belonged to him," said Yoshi.  
  
"So," said Shigeru, "by process of elimination, none of the Smashers did it?"  
  
"Right," said Fox.  
  
"Unless Ganondorf or Peach had some white contacts," said Luigi.  
  
"In that case," said Shigeru, "the case is still open. I was about to close it and continue with the preparations of the tournament, but Luigi has brung up that interesting theory."  
  
Fox, Falco, and Yoshi glared at Luigi.  
  
"Will that be all?" asked Shigeru. "I'm a very busy man."  
  
"Yes it will," said Fox. "Good day!"  
  
The four Smashers left the office.  
  
"Why didn't you keep your mouth shut like we planned it?" asked Falco angrily.  
  
"Sorry," said Luigi, "but I had to state all possible hypothesises."  
  
"Let's go," said Fox. "I'm hungry."  
  
Outside, on the trail...  
  
Marth, Zelda, and Roy are walking down the same trail that Captain Falcon found Samus on.  
  
"They say that Samus was found around this area," said Roy.  
  
"It's so sad," said Zelda. "Who would want to attack such a nice person."  
  
"Someone who was hired by some Space Pirates?" asked Marth.  
  
"What are Space Pirates?" asked Roy.  
  
"I don't know," said Marth, "but Samus said something about one time thwarting their hideout."  
  
"I think this is the area," said Zelda.  
  
They stopped walking.  
  
"Alright," said Roy. "Let's look for clues."  
  
"Rumor has it that Fox and his group already found the clues," said Marth.  
  
"Well," said Zelda, "there's a bloodstain on the trail from Samus here."  
  
"What about footprints?" asked Roy.  
  
"There can't be any footprints on the sidewalk," said Marth.  
  
"Well," said Roy. "Let's look around the area."  
  
They did so. Zelda came upon a small patch of land where grass wasn't growing. There, she discovered something.  
  
"Hey, guys!" she yelled. "I found something!"  
  
Marth and Roy rushed to her.  
  
"I've found a footprint," she said.  
  
"That's a big print," said Roy.  
  
"It looks like it's at least a men's size 14 boot," said Marth. "Know anyone who wears that?"  
  
"Ganondorf?" asked Roy. "I always knew he had big feet."  
  
"An intruder with big feet?" asled Zelda.  
  
"Nevertheless," said Marth, "this is a vital clue to solving this mystery."  
  
"And you'll prove my innocence." Peach and Mario walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, Peach," said Roy. "And you too, Mario."  
  
"What did you find?" asked Mario.  
  
"A footprint," said Marth. "Take a look."  
  
Mario and Peach examined the footprint.  
  
"It's pretty big," said Peach. "It just screams that I'm innocent."  
  
"Let's go tell Mr. Miyamoto," said Roy.  
  
"Good idea," said Marth.  
  
---  
  
"A footprint, you say," said Shigeru.  
  
"Yeah," said Marth. "It's big, as well."  
  
"Show me," said Shigeru.  
  
---  
  
The six ran back to the spot where they found the footprint. Upon reaching the spot, Marth, Zelda, Roy, Mario, and Peach let out a gasp.  
  
"It can't be!" said Roy.  
  
"...It's gone," said Peach.  
  
"I don't understand," said Marth. "It was here 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"What I don't understand," said Shigeru, "is why you wasted my time and lied to me."  
  
"But it's true," said Zelda.  
  
Without an answer, Shigeru walked back towards his office.  
  
"Someone must've erased it," said Mario.  
  
"Well," said Marth. "I think that it was someone here. Who would be stupid enough to intrud in here in broad daylight and erased the footprint, then run back out?"  
  
"Let's go tell Fox and his crew," said Roy.  
  
"Do you even know where he is?" asked Peach.  
  
"No clue," said Roy.  
  
In room 427...  
  
Nana is drawing a picture of her killing Popo. Ness walked up to her and saw the gory picture.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that there's no sign of you two ever becoming friends again," he said.  
  
"Got that right!" said Nana. "And he better be ready for our match tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about that."  
  
"Then he'll be sorry that he's ever insulted us girls!"  
  
"Well, good luck." Ness walked away.  
  
'I don't need luck,' thought Nana.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Marth and Zelda have arrived outside of room 219.  
  
"Well," said Marth. "We'll let Fox know about the footprint and let him take care of it from here."  
  
"Right," said Zelda. "We're not good at solving mysteries, are we?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I still don't get why someone would erase that footprint. I don't even know how they left it."  
  
"Maybe the person wanted to erase all of the proof he or she left behind."  
  
"What about the footprints that were on the wall? Why didn't the person get rid of them?"  
  
"There could be many theories. One: It was too dark for the person to see if he or she left footprints. Two: He didn't erase them because he thought no one would look there. Three: He decided to erase the evidence today and could be on his way to erase the footprints on the wall. Need I say more?"  
  
"No. That's fine."  
  
"Good, because I ran out of theories."  
  
Zelda laughed. "I'll see you later, Prince Charming."  
  
"Same here,... uh, Princess Charming."  
  
Zelda laughed again and embraced Marth in a long kiss. Afterwards, Zelda went into her room.  
  
Marth headed towards the elevator. 'I hope Fox is in his room.'  
  
In room 626...  
  
Roy is on the phone with Fox.  
  
"Yep," said Roy. "We found a footprint not too far from where Samus was attacked. It was a men's size 14 boot."  
  
"You sure?" asked Fox. "Where is it?"  
  
"I would tell you, but when we went to go get Mr. Miyamoto, someone erased it."  
  
"That sounds suspicious. Well, thanks for the tip, and we'll take it from here. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. We're horrible crime solvers."  
  
"I know. See ya!"  
  
Roy hung up at the same time Marth walked in.  
  
"I just talked with Fox," said Roy. "He's gonna take this case from here."  
  
"That's fine with me," said Marth. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"But it's only 8pm!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tired." Marth walked into his room.  
  
"Tired of what? All we did was find a footprint."  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Captain Falcon walked into Samus' room.  
  
"I just got off of the phone with Fox," he said. "He says that Marth and his friends found a footprint near where I found you."  
  
"That's good," said Samus. "Now we can look for someone who matches that print."  
  
"I wanna ask you something else. Why were you outside at that time, Baby?"  
  
"Well, I forgot to tell you to get something at the store. So I called your cell phone, but I heard it ring from your room."  
  
"I was wondering where that thing was."  
  
"Anyway, I knew you didn't want to go back out when you came back, so I decided to go get it myself. I was halfway to the store when, BAM! Someone attacked me."  
  
"I would've happily went back out for you, Baby."  
  
"Well, I didn't know that."  
  
"Anyway, we have DNA, a footprint, a description, all we need is to find out who it is. Did he say anything while he attacked you?"  
  
"No. He was silent."  
  
"I see."  
  
In room 413...  
  
Mewtwo Teleported into the room. He noticed a letter on the table for him. Using telekinesis, Mewtwo brought it to himself. There was no return address on the letter, just "To Mewtwo."  
  
'Strange,' thought Mewtwo.  
  
He opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mewtwo,  
  
The attack on Samus was just a warning. If you don't meet my demands, you're next!  
  
'Who sent this?'  
  
Mewtwo continued to read the letter, and the demands.  
  
_______________________  
  
Chris: There you go. I was able to update this week because I was off for Winter Break. Next week, I'm back in the torture chamber we call school.  
  
Marin: I love you, Chris!  
  
Chris: *whispering to the others* I'm gonna use reverse psychology. *to Marin* Yes, and I love you.  
  
Marin then French-kisses Chris.  
  
Navi: Wow!  
  
Chris: Damn! It didn't work. Anyway, I'll update sometime next week. I'm not sure when.  
  
Wesley: Also, you can celebrate Smash Life's one year anniversery with us!  
  
Carmen: Yeah! Here's your party hat *gives reader party hat*  
  
Joshua: Let's party!  
  
Chris: I thought the party was tomorrow.  
  
Miniryu: We decided to do it today. Since you made the fic, you should have a chance to celebrate with us.  
  
Chris: *sniff* Thank you, Miniryu! That's why you're my favorite Pokémon!  
  
Wesley: What about me?  
  
Chris: You're #4.  
  
Wesley: Number 4? Wohoo!  
  
*Chapter 15, sometime next week* 


	15. Popo vs Nana, The Criminal Revealed

Chris: Damn! I had Spring Break last week, but my stupid computer kept messing up, so I couldn't do a chapter each day as I planned. So I'll just have to put up the first of the planned chapters that I actually did.  
  
Carmen: Also, this one isn't that good, so don't read it.  
  
Chris: I'll let them be the judges of that. As for the disclaimer, you know the drill, so I won't bother saying it this time.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next day...  
  
Nana is walking to the Warp Room. She's ready to meet her former best friend, Popo, in the match.  
  
"I'll prove that girls are better," said Nana.  
  
She opened the door, and inside, she saw Popo.  
  
"Ready to be beaten?" asked Popo.  
  
"No," said Nana, "because you're the one who's gonna be beaten!"  
  
"In your dreams!" said Popo.  
  
They both stepped into their warps.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The other Smashers, except for Mewtwo and Captain Falcon, who's still at the hospital with Samus, are in the lobby, crowding around the large monitor, which is about to show the bout between Popo and Nana.  
  
"Who do you think is gonna win?" asked Roy, to Marth and Zelda.  
  
"I don't know," said Marth. "They both have the same moves."  
  
"Yeah," said Zelda. "It's really hard to choose, but, since she trying to prove that women aren't weak, I'll choose Nana."  
  
"Well," said Roy, "I'll go with Popo. What about you, Marth?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that I don't know?" asked Marth.  
  
"Well, guess," said Zelda.  
  
"Guess, huh?" said Marth. "Well, it's too hard. I'll just watch."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Roy.  
  
Meanwhile, again...  
  
Mewtwo is showing Shigeru Miyamoto the letter he recieved.  
  
"Peculiar, indeed," said Shigeru. "And the fact that there's no return address makes it even more mysterious."  
  
"At any rate," said Mewtwo, "I will not meet those demands. I will go out to where they want me and eliminate them."  
  
"You're gonna kill them? I'll let you know that if you do, you will be taken out of the tournament."  
  
"Ganondorf killed people before."  
  
"That was before the tournament."  
  
Mewtwo sighed. "Fine. I will merely injure them, and then take them to jail."  
  
Mewtwo teleported out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, again...  
  
"There's gonna be a fight going on at that icy place over there, boss."  
  
"Good. If Mewtwo doesn't come, the fighters involved in the match will pay for his stubbornness."  
  
On Icicle Mountain...  
  
Popo and Nana appeared on the stage. They each braced theirselves as the announcer called "Ready."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Popo and Nana lunged at each other. When they met, they started to pummel one another with their hammers. Popo jumped and pounded his hammer on Nana's head. She retailiated with a horizontal swing to his chest. Popo extended his palm and unleashed his Blizzard attack, while Nana batted ice blocks at Popo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mewtwo appeared at the place where the letter told him to be.  
  
"Ah, so you've finally come," said a voice.  
  
Mewtwo turned around and saw an unfamilar man. He was tall, had medium length brown hair, and had white eyes. He wore a green suit.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Didn't you read my demands?" asked the man. "It's all in the letter."  
  
"Yes, I read them."  
  
"What's your answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, in that case," the man turned around. "Does that ice block out at the sea look familar to you?"  
  
"Yes. That's Infinite Glacier."  
  
"Since you denied my demands, that place will be destory by my weapon, the Hyper Cannon 5000."  
  
"The what?!"  
  
"Everyone on that island will be neutrolized, all thanks to you, Mewtwo!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
Mewtwo used his Hyper Beam to destory the huge weapon.  
  
"What the?!" said the man. "Damn you, Mewtwo! Take him down!"  
  
His underlings, clad in warfare armor and weilding guns, surrounded Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the guns melted in their hands. The soldiers retreated, and the man backed into a corner.  
  
"Now!" said Mewtwo. "Why did you attack Samus?!"  
  
"I-It was a message," said the man. "I wanted you to have a taste of the consequences of not joining me"  
  
"Well," said Mewtwo, "let me give you a full demonstration of the consequences of attacking innocent people!"  
  
Mewtwo lunged at the man.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The doctor walked into Samus' room.  
  
"We found out who did this," he said.  
  
"Who?" asked Captain Falcon and Samus in unison.  
  
"It's this crime lord who goes by the identity, X. His government name is Thomas Yuiko. He's known to have killed many people. He usually works undercover, which is why he wasn't arrested before."  
  
"I'm gonna find this creep," said Captain Falcon, pounding his fist into his palm.  
  
"Do you know where to start?" asked the doctor.  
  
"No," said Captain Falcon.  
  
Meanwhile, at the HQ...  
  
"After this," began Marth, "do you think that the Ice Climbers will have any chance of getting back together?"  
  
"I seriously doubt it," said Zelda. "This fight will just be another reason for them to hate each other. The loser will despise the winner, and will declare a rematch."  
  
"Wow, Zel," said Marth. "You seem to know alot about this kind of stuff."  
  
"She learned it from me," said Roy.  
  
"When?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Uhh... well," said Roy. "Let's see..."  
  
"Just what I thought," said Zelda.  
  
~~~  
  
Link got up from his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Young Link.  
  
"This has gotten too far out of hand," said Link.  
  
"What has? Marth and Zelda?"  
  
"No! I'm talking about the Ice Climbers! They've been friends for too long for a small incident to break them up! As soon as they come back, I'm gonna talk some sense into them!"  
  
Link left the room.  
  
"Maybe he should take some of his own advice," said Young Link.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Thomas was thrown to a wall. He struggled to rise to his feet.  
  
"Damn... you..." he said.  
  
"It's your own fault for starting this in the first place," said Mewtwo.  
  
Thomas finally stood.  
  
"So," said Mewtwo. "Are you ready to surrender?"  
  
Thomas laugh and pulled out a switch. He pressed a button on it. Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Infinite Glacier is a goner!" said Thomas. "I built another cannon just like the one you destoryed!"  
  
Filled with rage, Mewtwo's body began to glow, then he fired a beam at Thomas. When the smoke cleared, Thomas was frozen as a stone statue. Mewtwo looked out towards Infinite Glacier. He saw it go above the glacier, only knicking the top of the mountain.  
  
'His aim was off,' thought Mewtwo. 'Good. Now I can go back to the HQ.'  
  
Mewtwo teleported out of the place, right before more soidiers flooded into the room.  
  
At Icicle Mountain...  
  
The Ice Climbers ignorred the blast as they continued to fight. However, rocks from the top of the mountain started to fall. Popo dodged the rocks by running to the side of the mountain. Nana ran for the other side, but tripped. A rock was on the path of crushing her. Popo then ran out, grabbed Nana, and retreated to the other side as the rock broke the bridge and continued its fall towards the bottom of the mountain.  
  
"You... saved me?" asked Nana.  
  
"Yeah," said Popo. "Look, now that I think about it, this whole thing was my fault. I should've never said that girls were weak. They're not. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Nana was silent. After about 15 seconds, she gave her answer. "Yes, I will."  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Popo. "Now, let's quit this match!"  
  
They declared a No Contest and disappeared from the field.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Smashers, except Ganondorf, let out a cheer.  
  
"Well," said Roy, "it's nice to see those two friends again. Oh, and Zelda, you were wrong. They DID get back together, and Nana didn't win."  
  
"Popo didn't win either," said Zelda.  
  
"So what?" said Roy.  
  
"Let's leave now," said Marth.  
  
Dr. Mario walked up to them.  
  
"I heard that you guys found a footprint out there," he said.  
  
"Yeas, we did," said Marth. "We were trying to find clues from the attack on Samus."  
  
"Then I shouldn't have erased that footprint," said Dr. Mario.  
  
"You erased it?!" asked Marth.  
  
"I planted some grass there to make the landscpae look good," said Dr. Mario.  
  
"You must be a fast planter," said Zelda.  
  
"I am," said Dr. Mario. "Just one of the things Mario can't do."  
  
Dr. Mario walked out of the room.  
  
"Let's go," said Marth.  
  
He, Zelda, and Roy also walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Link is standing outside of the Warp Room. The Ice Climbers walked out.  
  
"Finally!" said Link. "I need to talk to you two."  
  
"If it's about out friendship," said Nana, "then we renewed it."  
  
"What?" asked Link. "You did? When?"  
  
"Just now," said Popo. "We won't let another thing like that come inbetween us."  
  
The Ice Climbers walked away.  
  
"Why couldn't me and Zelda be like that?" Link asked himself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mewtwo appeared in Shigeru's office.  
  
"I'm done," said Mewtwo as he prepeared to leave.  
  
"Done with what?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"I've taken care of the man who sent me the letter."  
  
Shigeru stood. "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
"No. I just put him out of commission."  
  
Mewtwo left the office.  
  
'I hope I didn't make a mistake by putting Mewtwo in this tournament,' thought Shigeru.  
  
Shigeru picked up the phone.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Captain Falcon answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"This is Shigeru Miyamoto. How is Samus?"  
  
"She's alright."  
  
"Well, I'm calling to inform you that Mewtwo caught the perpitraitor, and Samus can come back to the HQ now."  
  
"He did?! Tell him that I said thank you!"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
Shigeru hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Samus.  
  
"It was Mr. Miyamoto. He said that Mewtwo caught Thomas!"  
  
"What?! I can go back now?"  
  
"Yeah, even though you had a choice of going back all of this time."  
  
"Well, let's go to our room. I'm pretty sure that the others miss us."  
  
Samus stood and then the two left the room.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Carmen: Boy! What a bad chapter.  
  
Chris: I'd like to see you try to write a fic! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. Without you, this story would've been abandoned ages ago.  
  
Carmen: So, please, don't review.  
  
Chris: What? Be quiet! Also, I'm changing my pen name to Chris Jackson. 


	16. Finally! An Update! And Author's Notes

Wow... I originally wrote this chapter 4 years ago, but, wouldn't you know it, I never uploaded it. After I wrote this, didn't like it much, so I intended to redo it, but never did. Now, I've completely forgotten what I wanted to put in that remake.

In case you haven't figured it out from the large gap between this update and the last one, I've abandoned this story. Yep. Sorry if you were enjoying it, but I have no plans to ever continue it. Especially now that Brawl is out (and has been for over 8 months now). I WAS going to do a close-out chapter that would lead into Brawl (timeskip and all), but never got around to it.

So, here, I give you the original Chapter 16, unchanged from when I wrote it 4 years ago. (My writing has greatly improved since then.)

_____________________________

Chapter 16

The tournament is now one week away. Most of the participants are training for it, but some, like Mewtwo and Bowser, are so confident that they'll win that they don't need to train.

We first go to room 626.

Marth is doing exercises, while Roy and Zelda are watching.

"I don't see why I couldn't be in this tournament," said Roy. "I kicked major butt in the other matches, even though I lost."

"They only needed four new people," said Marth.

"What about Mewtwo?" asked Roy. "I heard that he was in the tournament, as well."

"Well," said Zelda, "you know that Samus is pregnant, right?"

"Yeah," said Roy. "She dropped out?"

"Yeah," answered Zelda. "She's putting the baby's safety before her own."

"I wonder if the baby will have wrinkled skin, like Captain Falcon," said Roy.

"Oh, shut up," said Zelda. "Babies can't have wrinkled skin."

The phone rang, and Roy answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is your refrigerator running?"

"That's the oldest joke in the book! If you wanna crank call somebody, then come up with better jokes!" He hung up.

"Let me guess," said Zelda. "A crank caller? They've been calling people all day."

"You think we should report it?" asked Roy.

"Already did," said Zelda.

Meanwhile, in room 327, the phone rang, and Fox answered it.

"Hello. This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox talking."

"Hey, Mr. McCloud. We are some... uh... nose doctors. Does your nose run often?"

"Well, now that I think of it, my nose has been running alot lately."

"Well, you better get a head start on it!" The person on the other end hung up.

Fox hung up the phone as well. "Why do I always fall for that?"

"Because you're a sucker!" said Falco.

"Ah, shut up and learn how to fly!"

"As soon as you learn how to hunt!"

In Shigeru's office, Mario, Yoshi, Link, Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Ganondorf are complaining about the crank caller.

"Quiet!" ordered Shigeru. "I assure you that we're doing everything we can to track down this person."

"Well, do more!" said Ganondorf. "I'm getting very annoyed!"

"For once," said Link, "I agree with him. We can't stand this any longer."

"We have some of our best trackers working on this case," said Shigeru. "So you all can leave now."

"Who are they?" asked Captain Falcon.

Meanwhile, Luigi, Pikachu, Kirby, and Ness are trying to track down the culprit.

"Well," said Ness. "All we know is that the calls are coming from inside of the apartment."

"Lousy cranksters," said Luigi in disgust. "Taking advantage of the no phone bills clause. I think I'm going to be sick."

Pikachu is sniffing on the floor.

"Really," said Ness. "I don't see how sniffing can help us."

"Pika!" said Pikachu angrily.

"Alright, it will help us," said Ness.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Luigi. "Why don't we tap the lines?"

"Great idea!" commented Ness. "We'll catch the perp soon enough!"

Meanwhile, outside in the park, Young Link is letting out his problems.

"And he's so obsessed with Zelda that he's inviting all of the cute girls of Hyrule over here. He wants to date one of them to make Zelda jealous, and then he thinks that she'll dump Marth and come back to Link. I don't think it'll work. Do you?"

Pichu stared blankly at Young Link before shaking its head. "Pichu!"

"I knew you'd agree with me!"

[Pikachu is always bossing me around. Just because he's my evolved form doesn't mean he can treat me like a baby! Right?]

"Uhh, I have no idea what you just said, but I agree with you."

[I knew you would.]

"We need to find a common solution to our problems. I know, why don't we team up and fight them in a Team Battle?"

Pichu nodded. [You read my mind! Then they'll respect us!]

"Yeah, whatever you said! Let's go tell Mr. Miyamoto!"

The two then ran towards Shigeru's office.

Meanwhile, in room 413, DK answered the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Is this a Mr. Monkey Kong?"

"Uh, no. This is Donkey Kong. Unless you're talking about me."

"Ah, well, you'll do. Anyway, you've been chosen to star in the remake of King Kong!"

"Really? Wait a minute. Is this a trick?"

"Uh, no, but-"

"LISTEN!! I'M TIRED OF YOU CALLIN' HERE!!! WHY DON'T YOU GO OUTSIDE AND GET A FRIGGIN' LIFE??!!" DK then slammed the phone down.

"Another crank call?" asked Mewtwo. "Doesn't matter. If you want to stand even the smallest chance against me, then you must eat meat."

"No way!" said DK. "I can't eat dead animals! I mean, I wouldn't like it if someone killed me, chopped me up, cooked me, and then eat me!"

"You will be happy to know that people do not eat gorillas."

"Gack!" DK was appaulded. "I'm an ape!"

"You look more like a gorilla to me."

"Well, the fact of the matter is that I'm not eating meat! Now, if you would excuse me, I've got some bananas to gather!" He then walked out of the room.

'You will lose in the first round, then,' thought Mewtwo.

At Shigeru Miyamoto's office, Young Link and Pichu told him of their battle plan.

"Hmm, so you want a chance of beating your grown counterparts?" asked Shigeru.

Young Link and Pichu nodded.

"Alright then," said Shigeru. "I'll give you that match tomorrow. Hopefully, it'll make up for you not wanting to be in the tournament."

"Oh, it will," said Young Link. "Thanks again, Mr. Miyamoto."

"No problem," he said as he watched the two leave the room.

In room 427, Ness is sitting near a machine that can track the location of calls.

"Okay," said Luigi. "It's just a matter of time, now."

"So, genius," said Ness. "When do you think they're gonna call?"

"Within the next ten minutes," said Luigi.

Kirby then walked into the kitchen and began raiding it.

"Well, they better hurry up," said Ness, "or we'll starve to death."

In room 607, Samus answered the phone. "Yes?"

"How would you like to be in a rap video?"

"Sorry, but I hate rap," said Samus. "I'm not gonna degrade myself into wearing skimpy clothes and dance in the background. Good-bye." She hung up the phone. "When will this stop?"

Captain Flacon walked in. "Anyone called?"

"Who else?" asked Samus.

"I see. Mr. Miyamoto is taking care of the problem now, or more specifically, Ness, Luigi, Pikachu, and Kirby."

"What? Those four? I don't think they can do this."

"We'll see."

One hour later, in room 427, Ness is getting tired. "Ten minutes, huh?"

"Uh," said Luigi. "Okay, maybe I did make a mistake."

"That's it." Ness stood and walked towards the door. "I quit."

"No! You can't quit. We're so close!"

"Close? To what?"

The phone rang. Ness then ran back to his seat as Luigi picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"We love you!" They hung up.

"Uhh... what?"

"I've got a location," said Ness.

"Well, let's go!"

They ran out of the room, followed by Pikachu and Kirby.

In room 607, Marth is still exercising as Roy and Zelda looks on.

"When are you gonna be done?" asked Roy. "You've been at this long enough!"

"Well," said Zelda, "if he wants to win, he needs to be fit. I know he'll win."

"It's not like he'll actually punch someone," complained Roy. "All he does is swing his sword."

"Just like you," said Zelda.

"Besides," said Marth. "It doesn't hurt to train, and I can practice my swordsplay here, so I must do the second best thing."

Mario ran into the room. "Hey, guys!"

"What do you want?" asked Roy.

"Hm, you should respect people who are older than you," said Mario. "But that's not the point. Ness' group have caught the people responsible for the crank calls."

"Really?" asked Zelda.

"They want all of us in the auditorium so they can appologize." Mario then ran out of the room.

Later, at the auditirium, after all of the other Smashers have arrived, Shigeru Miyamoto walked on stage.

"As you all know, our team have tracked down the crank callers, and brought them to me. Now, they're ready to apologize to you. Come out, guys."

Popo and Nana walked on the stage.

"Well," said Bowser. "You two made up nicely."

"We're sorry for all of the calls we did," said Popo.

"We were just bored," said Nana. "Oh, yeah. Samus, we're sorry for that rap video call we did."

"As long as you never do it again," said Samus.

"We won't," said Nana.

"Yeah!" said DK. "You almost had me fooled when you asked me to star in the remake of King Kong!"

Popo and Nana turned to each other, and then back to DK.

"We didn't call you about that," said Popo.

"What?!" said DK shocked. "But if you didn't, then who... oh, no! That was the real deal. Why don't we have Caller ID?!"

"We're working on that," said Shigeru. "By the way, the last matches before the Tournament will take place tomorrow, and the main event will be Young Link and Pichu versus Link and Pikachu. When you all are finished, those four will then go after you, and you all can watch the fight."

Shigeru walked off of the stage and out of the auditorium.

"So, I finally get to fight you," said Link. "This'll be over very quickly."

"Yeah, right," said Young Link sarcastically. "I'll beat you and prove that I'm just as strong as you, maybe even stronger."

"Really?" asked Link. "We'll see about that. And I'm still mad at you trying to hide that letter, so watch out!"

Pikachu and Pichu walked out of the auditorium.

[You do realize that there's no way you can win,] said Pikachu.

[Well, I'll try to do the best I can,] said Pichu.

Later, in room 607, Samus sat on her bed as Captain Falcon walked in.

"Douglass," she said. "I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this baby thing."

"What do you mean? We already said that we'd hire a nanny to take care of it when we're gone."

"I know, but-"

Captain Falcon sat beside her. "Trust me. We'll make it work. I mean, how hard could raising a baby be?"

"Very hard. So hard that some mothers gave them up for adoption. I won't get an abortion, but I might consider adoption if it doesn't work out."

"Let's hope that it will. When will the baby arrive?"

"In eight months."

"Too long. I can't wait for it. I've always wanted a baby, you know."

"Yeah."

Captain Falcon kissed her and then walked out of the room. Samus then laid on her bed.

'Except now I don't want the baby anymore,' thought Samus.

_____________________________

There. This story is officially incomplete. ...Well, then again, I guess I should put down some closing details here about what happened to the characters. This fic may be imcomplete, but that doesn't mean that I can't give it closure.

The fact that Samus has no child in Brawl shows that something's happened to it. I'm not saying what exactly. Samus and Captain Falcon broke up some time before Brawl. Though now Falcon's jealous of the fact that he's no longer the sole macho man in Smash: Solid Snake has arrived, and is trying his luck with the female bounty hunter.

Dr. Mario lost his license and got laid off. Roy had to return to Elibe due to urgent business, which kept him from being able to participate in Brawl. Mewtwo left because he felt that he needed more of a challenge, which he believed that he was not getting in Smash. Pichu evolved into Pikachu, and adapted some of its partner's traits into its own style (though still keeping the nifty googles). Pikachu retired, and was sent to a Pokemon Ranch to live out the rest of its days in peace. Young Link gave himself a drastic makeover, which also morphed his physical appearance; he now goes under the moniker "Toon Link."

Marth and Zelda decided to take a break, and she later got back together with Link. Marth is content with this, as he started his own relationship with a woman back in his homeland of Akanea.

And finally, of course, Mario and Sonic cannot get along. At all.

Also, I didn't know it at the time I was writing this, but now I know that it would have made far more sense to have Masahiro Sakurai as the boss of the Smash Bros. Organization (or whatever it was called; I don't feel like going through this entire story to be sure).

With that out of the way, thanks for reading this mess of a story. Especially if you took the time to read this final chapter.

'Till next time.

-Solar Crimson


End file.
